What the Future Holds 3
by SpyGirl314
Summary: Sequel to What the Future Holds 2. Everything is fine in 2022 Roswell, until one the pod squad's kids come home to find their parents missing. A Max/Liz story. All CC Couples.
1. Part One - The Disappearance

Title: What the Future Holds 3 (Part One)  
  
Author: SpyGirl314   
  
Email: GroupieChic319@aol.com  
  
Rating: PG-13   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell, although I really wish I did.   
  
Summary: If you haven't read "What the Future Holds" or "What the Future Holds 2"..... you're gonna be TOTALLY lost. I have both of those stories up on my site at http://sentimentalbliss.crosswinds.net if you want to catch up. :) Anyways, on to the summary of this story. Everything is fine in 2021 Roswell.... until one day Katie comes home to find her parents missing. In fact, Michael, Maria, Isabel, and Alex are missing as well. Do the kids have the courage and the strength to beat the bad guys.... without their parents? This story takes place 5 months after "What the Future Holds 2" ends.  
  
Category: Max/Liz  
  
  
Author's Note: *sighs* This is all YOUR fault! Yes you! The person reading this right now. If it weren't for you, this story wouldn't have been written. But, stupid me, I decided today "Hmmmm, i should go back and read the reviews i got for What the Future Holds.... i got some really nice compliments....." And that was the beginning of this fic. I was SUPPOSED to write a completely different one.... but nooooooo, these characters just kept calling me back. But... if the people want more then the people want more, so i gotta give it to them. :) I hope you like this and don't forget to let me know how you feel about this part!  
  
  
  
Katie sat at a table in the UFO Center food court, fidgeting around nervously. She sighed in frustration and twidled with her thumbs. She was doing it again. Feeling sorry for her parents and everyone around here. Feeling sorry because in a couple of months.... she was leaving.  
  
College was supposed to be the best time in a young girls life, but to Katie it meant leaving her loving parents, 5 month old baby brother, the best friends she had in the whole world..... and the boyfriend -- no no -- isoulmate/i she loved with every fiber of her being.  
  
Katie sighed again, just as an old friend of her parents walked up to her smiling.  
  
"Is that my son's gorgeous girlfriend?" Jim Valenti asked her with a knowing grin.  
  
"Sheriff Valenti!" Katie exclaimed. "It's great to see you. How's Amy?"  
  
Jim slid into the seat in front of her and almost laughed at her 'Sheriff' comment. He hadn't been the Sheriff of Roswell in over 10 years, but still people called him that. "She's just fine, Miss Evans. Busy with work, as usual. How are your folks? Everything good?"  
  
Katie nodded her head. "Everything is great."  
  
"And the new baby?"  
  
"Sleeping all night now!" Katie said happily, causing Jim to laugh.  
  
"I bet everyone on your street is happy about that." He teased and Katie nodded her head. Jim cleared his throat, "So, Gabriel told me about your NYU acceptance." He paused when he saw sadness flicker in her eyes. "You must be thrilled...... but I'm guessing you're not."  
  
Katie sighed. She could never get anything past this guy. "I just... don't know if I can go or not. I don't --- I don't know if I'm good enough. I mean... what if I go there and I flunk out of all my classes??"  
  
Sheriff Valenti sighed and looked at her seriously. "That would never happen. You're a smart girl, Katie. They wouldn't have accepted you if you they didn't think you were up for it." When she looked away he sighed again. "That isn't ireally/i what you're worried about.. is it?"  
  
Katie shrugged her shoulders and when she finally looked back at him, her eyes were watery with tears. "I just -- I don't know if I can leave everything and ieveryone/i behind. I just --- I don't think I'm strong enough."  
  
Jim smiled warmly. "You know what's funny?" She shook her head and he chuckled. "I had this exact same talk with your parents when they were about to go off to college."  
  
Katie's eyes widened and she smiled. "Really?"  
  
He nodded his head and memories from 20 years ago swam around in his head. "Your parents were going off to Harvard, and they both came to me a couple of months before they left." He paused, laughing now at their nervousness of leaving Roswell. "They were just like you. Afraid to leave their families, afraid to leave their friends..... afraid to leave Roswell, because they didn't iknow/i what the world was like outside of this town. They were afraid of so many things..." His voice trailed off as he looked into her weary eyes. "The point is they took the chance. They risked it because they knew, they just iknew/i that if they didn't, they would regret it for the rest of their lives. And look how everything turned out. They're all back here leading normal lives, like they've always wanted."  
  
She knew he was right, but she still couldn't shake the sad feeling in her. "But my parents had ieach other/i. I-- I'm not going to have that."  
  
Jim sighed and looked down at his hands, which were resting on the table. "Gabriel still hasn't gotten any word from them yet, huh?"  
  
Katie shook her head, but quickly said. "But that doesn't mean he won't get in. It just means--"  
  
"Katie, we both know Gabriel doesn't have the grades to get into a school like that." Katie opened her mouth to object, but he shook his head. "You helping him these past couple of years has helped tremendously. But let's face it, his Freshman year he ibarely/i passed any of his classes. And the fact that he had to take summer school after his sophomore year in order for him to stay with his graduating class.... it really hurts his chances of getting into a prestigious school."  
  
Katie sighed. "I guess it was unfair to make him do all that stuff, just so he could go with me--"  
  
Jim shook his head defiantly. "No no no. You helped him so much, Katie. Before you saved him.... he didn't care about anything. He considered school a complete waste of time. But when you started helping him..... everything changed. All of sudden I was getting progress reports that for once, didn't need my signature on them stating that I saw how bad his grade was! Without you, he wouldn't have walked onto that platform last Saturday and gotten his diploma."  
  
"It wasn't all me. Gabe was the one that did all the work."  
  
"But he had one hell of a teacher." Sheriff Valenti smiled and winked at her. Katie smiled at him, and he knew he'd gotten through to her. Just as he was about to say something else, Gabriel walked over to the table, instantly sliding into the seat by Katie and putting his arm around her.  
  
Katie smiled at him sweetly and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. As Gabriel pulled back he cast a glance at his dad. "So, what were you two talking about?"  
  
Jim smiled inwardly. His son was as protective of Katie, as Max was of Liz. It was uncanny. He chuckled and decided he'd give his kid a break. "Don't worry son, nothing bad." He saw Gabriel look at him expectantly and a light bulb went on in his head. He was silently asking him to beat it. He checked his watched and got up quickly. "I just remembered I had to--- I had... You see I have this...." He sighed and tipped his hat at the two. "I've gotta go. See you at home, son."  
  
Katie laughed and leaned her head against Gabriel's shoulder. Gabriel brought his hand up to stroke her hair and he gently kissed the top of her head. "So, what were you and my dad talking about?"  
  
"Nothing important." Katie muttered as she closed her eyes against his shoulder.  
  
Gabriel sighed. "That seems to be a popular answer from you lately." He felt her swallow hard and he continued to run her hair through his fingers. "Something's been bothering you, and I want to know what it is." He paused and looked down at her. "I wanna help you."  
  
Katie slowly lifted her head and tucked her hair behind her ears, avoiding his intense gaze. "Gabriel..."  
  
Gabe shook his head and removed his arm from around her shoulders. "I'm not gonna let this go, Katie." He reached over and turned her chin over to face him. He slowly ran his hand over her cheek and just the sight of her looking so innocent and beautiful made him weak on the inside. "God, I love you..."  
  
His statement was almost inaudible, and caused Katie to instantly cover his lips with hers. Her kiss was so soft to him and he couldn't help but get lost in it. He could stay like this forever.  
  
**FLASH**  
  
"Honey look! You got a letter back from NYU!" Her mother said excitedly and she took the envelope from her mother.  
  
Her dad walked into the room holding Eli. He looked as excited as her mother.  
  
She smiled at them nervously and she opened the envelope. "Now, don't expect me to get in, I mean.... NYU is almost Iimpossible/I to get into..." Her voice trailed off as she opened the letter and unfolded it to find the first words typed in bold print that read: bCONGRATULATIONS!/b The feelings immediately following that sentence were not full of excitement and enthusiasm... they were filled with despair and worry.  
  
**FLASH**  
  
Katie looked out at the thousands of people in the crowd and felt the hot sun beaming down on her face. She was almost done with her valedictorian speech. "And so to end this speech, I'll quote something my mother once told me. It was something my grandmother told Iher/I when she was my age." She paused and looked to her fellow classmates. "Follow your heart, no matter where it takes you."  
  
**FLASH**  
  
"Congratulations on NYU!" Molly Troy said to her after the graduation ceremony.  
  
Katie smiled back politely, but inwardly she felt overwhelmed. This acceptance into college put the world, it seemed like, on her shoulders. Everyone said "I Iknow/I you'll do good" or "We Iknew/I you'd do great things after high school", and the most common was "Make us Roswellians proud!". Everyone in town seemed to know about her acceptance to NYU, and they all had an opinion about it. Everyone knew what she should do after high school... except her.  
  
**FLASH**  
  
Katie walked through the front door of the house and it was completely dark. "Mom.... Dad?" She asked and suddenly the lights flipped on and she saw her parents, Uncle Mike and Maria, Aunt Izzie and Uncle Alex, Kyle, Sheriff Valenti and Amy, and Gabriel all standing around a huge cake that read: CONGRATS ON NYU, KATIE!  
  
She smiled brightly at everyone, but letters she'd come to Ihate/I over the past few weeks haunted her again. N. Y. U.  
  
**END FLASHES**  
  
"Whoa! Make-out city!" Mags voice broke through their heated kiss and they pulled apart and turned their heads towards Mags and Stan, giving them a mean look. Mags just rolled her eyes and sat down across the table from them. "Oh don't give me that look, you two deserve it."  
  
"It's a good thing we always sit in the back." Stan said, making Katie blush as she moved out of Gabriel's embrace. He laughed as he saw the semi-embarrassed looks on his friends face. Stan always got a kick out of catching them like this. He Ilived/I to tease those two.  
  
Gabriel sat back and put his arm around Katie again. He ignored Stan's jokes, his thoughts were preoccupied by what he had seen in those flashes. It was common, ever since she had healed him years ago, for them to have flashes when they kissed. It didn't happen Ieverytime/I, but enough to call it usual.  
  
He felt her distress about this whole NYU thing, and he wasn't too surprised. Katie was good at hiding her emotions, like he noticed how her dad was sometimes. But she couldn't get Ianything/I past Ihim/I. She could try, but it just wasn't possible. He knew everything behind every little facial expression of hers.  
  
"So..." Stan's voice trailed off as he opened up a newspaper and read the contents. "What movie do you guys want to see? American Pie 10?"  
  
Katie and Mags wrinkled their noses and shook their heads. Gabriel shrugged, "If the ladies say no, then it's no on that one. What else is playin'?"  
  
"Hey!" Magnolia suddenly exclaimed, her eyes lighting up. "Didn't that new Romeo and Juliet re-make come out today?"  
  
Katie smiled and sat up. "I think so! Hey, Brad Pitt Jr. is in it!"  
  
Gabriel and Stan groaned in protest and the girls sighed in disappointment. Katie shrugged her shoulders. "Guys say no."  
  
"Hey," Gabriel exclaimed, grabbing the paper from Stan. "What about 'Alien Attack'. It's the new sci-fi movie that opened up a couple of weeks ago. I've been dying to see it." He searched the paper and found the ad for it. His voice was full of enthusiasm as he told them all about it. "It's about these blood sucking aliens that come to Earth to kill all the humans, and then this street gang from New York comes to the rescue and like... blows all their heads off." He folded the paper and tossed it back on the table, suddenly taken aback by the hard stares he was getting from the 3 other people at the table. He glanced at Katie, who had her eyebrows raised at him. "Oh!" Gabriel exclaimed, looking at the three of them and suddenly remembering that they weren't completely... um... Ihuman/I. "Yeah.... Maybe we shouldn't see that one..."  
  
Katie burst into laughter and put her arms around his waist. "You are Iso/I cute."  
  
Mags and Stan just rolled their eyes.  
  
----  
  
Liz walked around the house, straightening things up. She had been cleaning all day and was almost worn out. She never realized how hard it was to clean a house, let alone ikeep/i it clean, when you had a husband and teenage daughter. She lifted two teen romance novels off the coffee table and sighed. Then she noticed two psychology magazines next to it and she picked them up as well, shaking her head. Max and Katie were iexactly/i alike.  
  
She walked over to the bookshelf and put Katie's books in it. Liz then walked over to the magazine rack and slide Max's magazines in. As she stood up she came face to face with a family portrait hanging on the wall. It was of herself, Max, and Katie. It was old, Katie must have been about 4 when the picture was taken.  
  
Liz had to fight back tears when she looked at it. Her baby girl was growing up. She sighed in frustration and blinked the tears away. She was acting silly. Katie was only going off to school. *Yeah, on the other side of the country,* her thoughts reminded her.  
  
She instantly felt Max's arms encircle her around the waist. He always knew when she got the least bit upset. She sighed and leaned her back against his chest.  
  
"I know." Max said, looking at the portrait. "I can't believe in a few months.. she's not gonna be here anymore." He paused and laughed ruefully. "This must be how iour/i parents felt when we moved away."  
  
Liz nodded her head. "I keep telling myself that she's going to be fine. That everything is going to be ok. But..." A few tears escaped her eyes. "I'm just going to miss her so much."  
  
Max nodded his head, tears coming to his eyes now. "I know..... I know..."  
  
Suddenly the front door opened and Katie walked through with Gabriel following her.  
  
She immediatly looked at her parents and frowned. *What's going on?* She asked her parents mentally, not wanting to bring it to Gabe's attention.  
  
Liz smiled at the two warmly. *Everything's fine, honey bear.* "Hey you two!"  
  
Gabriel smiled at them. "Hey Mrs. Evans, Mr. Evans."  
  
Liz rolled her eyes. "Gabriel, how many times do we have to itell/i you?! It's Liz and Max. Calling us Mister and Misses..... it makes us feel iold/i."  
  
Gabriel laughed and nodded his head. "Ok, I'll try and remember that next time."  
  
*I don't know....* Max's voice trailed off inside Liz's head. *I like hearing you called Mrs. Evans.*  
  
Liz smiled. *iReally/i?*  
  
*Mmmmm-hmmmmm....* Max said, tightening his arms around his wife's waist. *You know what else I like calling you?*  
  
"We're going to see a movie with Stan and Mags. I just came home to change real quick." She said and walked down the hallway towards her room. Right before she shut the door, she sent to her parents mentally. *And you two might want to tune me out of your little mind convo, because I ireally/i don't want to hear where you two are going with this.*  
  
That was like ice water splashed on their face and Max and Liz suddenly straightened. This soul circle thing could be annoying sometimes.  
  
Max and Liz suddenly looked at Gabriel, who seemed to suddenly be nervous about something. Max raised his eyebrow at the boy, "Is everything alright?"  
  
Gabriel shoved his hands in his pockets and looked over at them. Katie was now out of earshot, so he could ifinally/i ask them. He took a deep breath, and with a iload/i of courage, he asked them a question that he'd been idying/i to ask them for weeks now.  
  
---  
  
Katie pulled her house keys out of her pocket as she let herself, Gabriel, Mags, and Stan into the house. She flipped on the lights and they walked into the kitchen, getting stuff to eat.  
  
"That movie has officially ruined my appetite." Mags said in disgust as she saw Stan make a salami sandwich.  
  
"Sorry, Mags." Gabriel said as he got chips out of the cabinet. "I didn't think they'd actually ishow/i the alien's brains get blasted out of their heads."  
  
Katie set her purse and jacket down on the table. She was glad to be home. Not that she hadn't enjoyed the company of her friends, it's just that she felt strange. It wasn't a sick feeling.... because she'd inever/i gotten sick before. It was an odd feeling... one that she'd never iever/i felt before. "Ok, you guys. I'm gonna go check on my parents."  
  
Mags looked around. "You know, it's weird. They're usually up at this hour."  
  
Stan looked at his watch. "It's only 10 o'clock?"  
  
An uneasy feeling settled into Katie's stomach. "I'm gonna go check on them." Everyone noticed how quickly she left the room and suddenly the situation didn't seem as trivial as it had when they had left the movie theater. During the whole movie they could see Katie was acting strange.  
  
Katie walked down the dark hallway to her parents door. It was closed and she knocked on it softly. "Mom, dad? Are you guys awake?"  
  
There was no answer.  
  
"Mom? Can I come in?" She asked louder and still she heard no answer. She sighed and opened the door, expecting to see her parents laying in bed asleep, but she didn't. In fact the bed looked like it hadn't even been touched. It was still made from when her mom cleaned house this morning.  
  
Katie raised her eyebrows and walked back into the kitchen.  
  
"So, is everything ok?" Stan asked as he munched on some chips.  
  
Katie's eyes looked dark and a shiver ran down Mags spine. "Katie... what is it?"  
  
"They're..." Katie whispered. "They're not here."  
  
Everyone exchanged glances and Gabriel walked over to her. "Maybe they just went to the store to get something." He supplied, then suggested. "Or maybe a drive."  
  
A cry from down the hall made them all jump. Katie's eyes widened and she broke out into a run. "Eli!" She burst through the nursery door and saw Eli lying in his crib, crying loudly. She picked him up slowly and gently rocked him back and forth in her arms. Her stomach twisted in knots. Her parents were gone.... and Eli had been here ialone/i.  
  
The others ran into the room, confused. Katie turned to them and the panic she was feeling was evident on her face. They just then grasped the severity of the situation. Max and Liz would inever/i, iever/i leave Eli alone. Hell, they only started leaving Katie home alone when she was 14.  
  
Mags suddenly ran into Katie's room and picked up her cordless phone. She carried it back to the nursery and dialed her number quickly. "Maybe mom and dad know where they are." The phone rang and rang and there was no answer. After the 5th ring, the answering machine picked up and Mags hung up. She paled and looked to the others. "No one's home."  
  
Stan grabbed the phone from her and dialed his number. "I'm sure everything's fine. Mom will let us know what's going on...." His voice trailed off as the phone continued to ring and ring.... with no answer. He finally gave up and hung up the phone.  
  
Katie held Eli in her arms, he was quieting now. But at that point she knew. She knew Eli, as young as 5 months old, could feel it too, and that's why he was crying. They were a soul circle and were in iconstant/i contact with their parents. They could ialways/i feel them. It was like a presence in their mind that followed them wherever they were.  
  
But now.... their parents were igone/i.  
  
  
  
To be continued... 


	2. Part Two - The Demands

Title: What the Future Holds 3 (Part Two)  
  
Author: SpyGirl314   
  
Email: GroupieChic319@aol.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell, although I really wish I did.   
  
Summary: If you haven't read "What the Future Holds" or "What the Future Holds 2"..... you're gonna be TOTALLY lost. I have both of those stories up on my site at http://sentimentalbliss.crosswinds.net if you want to catch up. :) Anyways, on to the summary of this story. Everything is fine in 2021 Roswell.... until one day Katie comes home to find her parents missing. In fact, Michael, Maria, Isabel, and Alex are missing as well. Do the kids have the courage and the strength to beat the bad guys.... without their parents? This story takes place 5 months after "What the Future Holds 2" ends.  
  
Category: Max/Liz  
  
Author's Note: Hey everyone! Check out my site @ http://sentimentalbliss.crosswinds.net/SpyGirl314 for extra stuff on all my "What the Future Holds" stories including: personal shipper names, images, and the WTFH theme song. :)  
  
  
  
Gabriel slowly opened the door to the nursery and looked inside. He sighed at the sight before him. Katie was sitting in a rocking chair beside Eli's crib, and both her and the baby were both fast asleep. He walked over to them slowly and smiled as he peered over the crib to see Eli sleeping softly.  
  
His gaze went back to Katie and Gabe's heart melted at the angelic sight of her. Her lips were slightly parted and the rising sun was shining through the window, casting a ray of sunlight over her face. He knelt down by the chair and gently stroked her face with his hand.  
  
The past few hours had been hell for everyone, especially Katie. He had immediately called his house and thankfully, his father had answered. The only people that seemed to be missing were Max, Liz, Michael, Maria, Alex, and Isabel. They had tried to contact Dakota, Denise, and Ilana in Los Angeles earlier but their phone line had been busy all night. Everyone feared they had been taken as well.  
  
Throughout all of this, Gabriel had watched Katie like a hawk. She remained quiet, saying only a few things every now and then. She had stayed with Eli all night, never once leaving him alone, never being separated from him.  
  
His mind snapped back to the present when he saw her stir. Her eyes fluttered open to look at him and for a brief second, all the stress of the past few hours was gone from her face. The way she looked at him, her big brown eyes staring at him so innocently, made Gabriel surrender. She could get anything she wanted with that look. It was a magical look. Everything about them was magical, like some fairy tale love story.  
  
Gabriel sighed at his thoughts. How in the ihell/i had he become such a sappy romantic guy thinkin' about fairy tale love all the time? He never even used to ithink/i about all that..... until Katie.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" She asked softly.  
  
Since their faces were only a few inches apart, he felt her breath against his lips as she spoke. Gabe smirked, "I'm thinkin' about how you've turned me into the biggest sap in the world." This caused her to break out in a full smile, and a laugh to tumble off her lips. "I'm serious! I mean, I used to be this big, tough, manly man guy that walked around.... building things with wood--" He paused when Katie burst into laughter and he sighed in defeat. "And now I'm this complete love sap who thinks about fairy tales and little pink bunnies all the time."  
  
Katie stopped laughing and raised her eyebrow. "Little pink bunnies?"  
  
Gabriel shrugged and smiled. He was glad he made her laugh, even if only for a few minutes. Because as soon as the room went silent, he saw the dark cloud go back over her face.  
  
"I can't believe this is actually happening." She whispered as she sat up in the rocking chair.  
  
Gabriel stood up in front of her and pulled her up to her feet. He gripped her hands firmly. "We're gonna get them back."  
  
Katie was looking out the window, avoiding his gaze. Gabe opened his mouth to say it again, but she quickly turned her head to face him. "Promise me something."  
  
He already didn't like where this was going. "What?"  
  
Katie swallowed, and he could swear tears were coming to her eyes. "Promise me that if something happens to me... you'll make sure Eli is safe."  
  
Gabriel sighed and his hands slid up her arms to frame her face. "Katie--"  
  
She shook her head. "No, Gabriel. Look, sooner or later we're going to have to face reality." Her painful eyes looked into his. "They came for my parents... someday they're coming for me."  
  
Gabriel shook his head, but she didn't let him say anything. "I need you to make sure that if something happens to me, that Eli is safe." Gabriel opened his mouth but she pressed her finger against his lips. "The only people I trust are in the house right now, and right now the only person I completely trust with my brother is you." Katie paused and swallowed back tears. "Because I know that.... if something did happen, you would take care of him for me. Because you..." She paused again, this time tears flowing down her cheeks. "Because you love me."  
  
Gabriel's eyes teared up and he stroked her cheeks softly. "You bet I do." Then he pressed his mouth against hers with a tender kiss. He was trying to soothe her without words, he wanted her to know how deep his feelings for her ran.  
  
Katie surrendered to him easily, letting him into her. She could feel how helpless he felt at the current situation, wishing he could so something, anything, for her and the others.  
  
"Oh my god!" They jumped as soon as they heard Mag's voice and turned to find Magnolia and Stan standing in the doorway, rolling their eyes at them.  
  
"Even in a crisis you two make out!" Magnolia smirked. She absolutely iloved/i catching them like this. It made them all embarassed looking.  
  
Katie instantly felt guilty. She was making out with her boyfriend while her other two friends were deeply missing their estranged parents as well. "Guys, I'm iso/i sorry." She walked over to Mags and put a hand on her shoulder. "How are you feeling?"  
  
Mags shrugged her shoulders and gave her best friend a smile. "Me? I'm teflon, babe."  
  
Katie smiled and she felt Stan's gaze searing into her. He always did that when he was concerned.  
  
"So, how are you holding up?" Stan asked her.  
  
"I'm good." Katie replied quickly... a little itoo/i quickly.  
  
"No, I mean how are you ireally/i feeling?" Damn. Him, Gabriel, and Mags were the ionly/i people that could read right through her. Katie'd forgotten about that.  
  
She shrugged. "I'm hanging on for dear life, actually."  
  
Mags and Stan looked at her sympathetically, and suddenly Sheriff Valenti appeared in the doorway. "Katie, I've gotten through to Dakota. He's on the phone and wants to talk to you."  
  
At that, Katie sprinted into the living room and picked up the cordless phone. "Dakota?"  
  
"I'm here, Katie." Dakota's voice answered. He sounded extremely tired.  
  
"Thank god!" Katie breathed a sigh of relief. "Everyone's missing! I have no idea--"  
  
"I know, Katie." Dakota's voice interrupted.  
  
Katie raised her eyebrow. "You know? Well--- Well do you know where they iare/i?!"  
  
She heard him sigh heavily into the reciever. "Yes, I do." He paused and his voice sounded completely defeated. "They're with me."  
  
Katie cast a confused look at the others, who where watching her intently. "W-- What do you mean they're with you? Are they ok? What's going on?"  
  
"Katie, something's--" Suddenly Dakota's voice faded off, and Katie jumped at the new voice on the line.  
  
"Is this.... Kaitlyn Evans?" The deep, distorted voice asked. Its voice sounded like it came straight out of a 'Scream' movie.  
  
A shiver went up Katie's spine, and she said shakily, "Yes.."  
  
"Good, good. This is a quite simple issue we can resolve very quickly, Katilyn, if you follow my instructions."  
  
"Why do you have my parents?" Katie demanded. Her fear was now gone, and replaced with a blinding anger.  
  
The voice paid no attention to her questions. "I want the Verdian Pact signed."  
  
Katie gripped the phone. "What the ihell/i are you talking about?"  
  
"If King Zan signs the Verdian Pact, you will get your parents back." The voice stated.  
  
"Zan...." Katie whispered, her mind running a mile-a-minute. "How am I going to get Zan to do something. I-- I don't even have a way of contacting him!"  
  
The voice responded angrily, "Get him to sign the pact." Then the line went dead. Katie hung up the phone and the others immediately rushed to her side.  
  
"Who was it on the phone?" Magnolia asked quickly. Katie's face had gone from bright red to pale white as soon as she had hung up the phone. Whatever news that had been told to her, wasn't good.  
  
"They.... they wants Zan to...." Katie whispered, her mind was reeling from this experience. She felt Gabriel grab her hand.  
  
"Who's ithey/i, Katie?" Sheriff Valenti asked her calmly.  
  
Katie shook her head. "I-- I don't know...."  
  
"What do they want Zan to do, Katie?" Stan asked her. "Are Dakota and the others going to help us?"  
  
"They have them all." Katie said vaguely.  
  
Gabriel moved her over to the couch and sat down beside her. He tilted her chin towards him and looked her into the eyes. "It's ok, just tell us when you're ready." He could feel how tense Katie was just from holding her hand. She was almost in a state of panic.  
  
Katie swallowed and regained some self-control. She was so close..... so close to losing her parents. "Whoever it was on that phone said that they wanted King Zan to sign the Verdian Pact."  
  
Everyone gave her a confused look. Katie didn't notice it, but she had said "Verdian" with a strange accent. Mags cast her an odd glance, "What the hell is a Verdian Pact?"  
  
Katie shrugged her shoulders. The Sheriff sat down on the other side of her on the couch. "Is that all he said?"  
  
Katie nodded her head. "Yeah, that's all they said. The line went dead."  
  
"Who the hell are we even going to icontact/i Zan?" Stan asked, incredulously. "Antarian ships only come here a few times a year!"  
  
Gabriel thought for a moment. "Let's try and go by what facts we ido/i know. I mean, a pact is like..... a treaty, right? So Verdian must mean the type of treaty." Everyone looked at him and he elaborated. "Have any of your parents talked about things on Antar lately? Maybe someone is black-mailing Zan into signing a treaty."  
  
Katie nodded her head and suddenly, something clicked. "Yeah... I think I remember dad saying something about that the last time he got a message from Zan."  
  
"Do you remember what it was about?" Mags asked.  
  
Katie shook her head. "No.... not really." Everyone sighed and Katie leaned back on the sofa, deep in thought. That word, Verdian, it seemed so... familiar somehow. But she'd never heard it before in her life.  
  
Their quiet moment, however, was suddenly interrupted when their heard footsteps pounding against the pavement outside, and the door burst open.  
  
Zan was breathing heavily and said, with Zara at his side. "I.... know.... what they... want."  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
-------------  
NOTE: Ok, in this story we're going to learn one word in the Antarian language! :) Mentioned in this story is something called the "Verdian" Pact. Now, a pact is: an agreement or treaty. It has the same meaning in English that is does in imy/i Antarian. :) Verdian is an adjective meaning: abandonment. So it's an "Abandonment Pact". That might help you get a little inside hint as to what the mysterious "kidnapper" wants Zan to sign. :)  
--------------  
  
PREVIEW OF PART 3: The pod squad's kids must make a life-altering decision. Katie says an emotional farewell.  
  
  
http://sentimentalbliss.crosswinds.net/SpyGirl314 


	3. Part Three - The Awakening

Title: What the Future Holds 3 (Part Three)  
  
Author: SpyGirl314   
  
Email: GroupieChic319@aol.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell, although I really wish I did.   
  
Summary: If you haven't read "What the Future Holds" or "What the Future Holds 2"..... you're gonna be TOTALLY lost. You can find both of those at www.fanfiction.net if you want to catch up. :) Anyways, on to the summary of this story. Everything is fine in 2021 Roswell.... until one day Katie comes home to find her parents missing. In fact, Michael, Maria, Isabel, and Alex are missing as well. Do the kids have the courage and the strength to beat the bad guys.... without their parents? This story takes place 5 months after "What the Future Holds 2" ends.  
  
Category: Max/Liz  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for the feedback everyone! It's the only thing that keeps me going!  
  
--------  
NOTE: Ok, I introduce another new planet in this part, called Ka-Pai. It's pronounced like "Kay-Pie"..... just so you know. :) Just more of my weird inter-galactic language. :) Oh and on another note, the name Desdemona means "of the devil"... i figured that was suiting for her. :)  
--------  
  
  
"Oh my god!" Were the first words to tumble out of Katie's mouth at the sight of Zan and Zara. She quickly ran to their side and helped them sit down on the couch.  
  
"Katie..." Zan said softly, reaching his hand for hers, almost as if he were trying to reassure himself she was actually there. "I'm so glad you are alright."  
  
Katie looked at them both frantically. "What's going on? Mom, dad, Michael, Isabel.... even Maria and Alex are missing! I just got a strange call from someone who said--"  
  
"She icalled/i you?" Zan asked quickly and when Katie nodded her head, he sighed heavily. He glanced over at Zara who was sitting beside him, holding his hand tightly. He then looked to the others, who were watching him intently. It was now time to explain. Explain why his decisions were causing so much pain in these young people's lives. "A few months ago one of the planets in the system, MI-63 to be exact, broke one of its treaties with The Powers and began mobilizing its troops to invade a rival planet, Ka-Pai."  
  
Katie sucked in a breath at the mention of MI-63. The horrible ordeal last year with Ava was forever imprinted in her mind... it was one she would never forget.  
  
"Needless to say," Zan continued. "Ka-Pai wasn't happy about this. So they called upon The Powers to force MI-63 to stick to their treaty..... or they would break out of the alliance among the system."  
  
"Wait... alliance?" Stan asked curiously. "What alliance?"  
  
"An alliance was formed in my system after I returned. The Powers have complete jurisdiction still, but every planet was required to sign a treaty promising never to attack another planet." Zan explained.  
  
"Why did they start mobilizing their troops?" Sheriff Valenti asked. "I mean, did someone do something to make them react so harshly?"  
  
Zan sighed. "MI-63 is still very angry about Ava being killed. Everyone there is very angry about all that transpired here last year. Especially their new ruler, Desdemona."  
  
A shiver went down Katie's spine and Mag's eyes widened. "You mean to tell me the bad guy..... is actually a igirl/i?!"  
  
"So what happened to our parents?" Katie asked abruptly. "How do we fit into all of this?"  
  
Zan looked at her, a helpless look in his eyes. "MI-63 has a very powerful army, and Desdemona is greedy. She is demanding that all planets sign a new treaty---"  
  
"The Verdian Pact." Katie whispered and Zan nodded his head.  
  
"It's an abandonment pact," He elaborated. "It surrenders all planet's freedom. If signed, MI-63 would overrule The Powers and be the supreme leaders of our galaxy."  
  
A soft gasp echoed in the room and Katie could hardly believe what she was hearing. The room fell so silent she could practically hear the blood rushing through her vains. It was all making sense now. Apparently this Desdemona person was still pissed about the whole Tess/Ava thing, and knew the only way to make Zan sign the treaty was to blackmail him.  
  
"Where are our parents?" Katie whispered, and she didn't realize she'd asked that out loud until she heard Zan's response.  
  
"Somewhere in the Granolith."  
  
Katie's head shot up at the last word. "The igranolith?! How-- How is that possible? I mean, don't you still have it?"  
  
Zan nodded his head. "Yes, we still have it...." His gaze skittered towards Zara then immediatly went back to Katie. "But Kivar has another one."  
  
All the color drained from Katie's face. "K--Kivar?"  
  
Zan closed his eyes and Zara instantly put her hand over his. She looked up to the human version of her daughter. She said with complete and utter despair in her voice, "Kivar is alive."  
  
That simple phrase changed the life of every person in that room.  
  
------------------  
  
Kivar is alive. He is ruling a powerful planet with the help of a woman that is so completely evil it's scary even to the bravest person. Apparently the "copy-cat" Granolith that they destroyed last year wasn't the only rip off of the original, and now the new rip off had become the center of an intergallactic kidnapping.  
  
Katie paced around the pod chamber, desperately trying to sort through the information Zan and Zara had given her a few hours ago.  
  
She was told her parents were safe... for now. But finding them was going to be a difficult process. One that involved a life-or-possibly-death decision. The kidnappers had taken her parents and the others using the Granolith's time travel ability, in order to stall and make Zan sign the treaty. Which makes it impossible to tell iwhere/i her parents are, considering they could be iany/i year from the beginning of time.... till the end.  
  
As Katie walked around, running her hands along the pods she contemplated again the question Zan had asked her earlier. He'd asked them all. In the end it was their decision, but it wasn't as if they could say no. I mean, it was their iparents/i lives at stake. If there was any possibility that they could find them..... they had to try.  
  
She was leaving. She knew Mags and Stan were, too. Gabriel had insisted he was going with her, saying he wouldn't let her do this alone. So they were going. They were going into the Granolith without a specific destination. They could wind up anywhere at any given moment. That thought shook Katie to her very core. This was a risk, an enormous risk, they were all taking. The four of them.  
  
Katie sighed and slowly let herself sink onto the floor in front of the pods. She looked around the dimly lit room and cleared her throat. She was leaving.... and now she had to say good-bye.  
  
"Mom.... Dad..." She called out softly, tears already coming to her eyes. "I remember when I was six years old.... you both got me a dog, Scruffy. I remember the day that I accidentally opened the door and Scruffy ran outside just as a car was driving by, and how the tires screeched before hitting him. And I remember how I ran to him and put my hands on him.... and healed him." She paused, a small smile appearing on her lips. "It was the first time I'd ever done something like that. I--I didn't even know I was different until then. I remember that night, lying in bed, listening to you two telling me just how special I was."  
  
Katie swallowed hard. "I always knew I was special... but not because I had powers. I-- I always knew I was special because you always told me. You told me I was going to grow up and do great things in life, that I was going to make a difference in other people's lives. That I was gonna change the world." She ended softly.  
  
She sighed heavily and shook her head, tears spilling out of her eyes now. "I don't think I can do it now. I feel so empty without you guys. I don't want to go to college now, I don't want to make a difference in this world if it's a world without the two most important people in life. I ican't/i do it without you."  
  
She looked around, she felt like she was lost. For the first time in her life, Kaitlyn Marie Evans felt like she didn't belong. "This world.... it feels so different now. I feel like I'm changing inside, and I don't like it." Katie was practically sobbing now, and she wiped off her tears with the sleeve of her shirt.  
  
"I wish you two were here, right now, so you could just explain to me what's happening." She paused and swallowed. "I feel like nothing is ever going to be the same again."  
  
She knew it. She felt it deep inside her. Something was different. Something had clicked. It felt as if a switch had been turned on inside of her. A side of her she didn't even know she had felt like it had been awakened. Her alien side.  
  
And she had no one to tell this to. It had just happened today, and she was afraid to tell Mags and Stan about it. She didn't tell Gabriel because.... she couldn't. This new feeling, this awakened presence inside of her was telling her things she didn't like. Making her feel things that confused her. So she decided to defy them. The weird feelings could wait. Right now, she had to get her parents back.  
  
Without another word she wiped the remnants of her tears and put a determined look on her face. She stretched her hand towards the door and slid it open so the others knew she was ready. Gabriel, Mags, Stan, Sheriff Valenti, Zan, and Zara all filed into the pod chamber. No one said a word, no one needed to. The kids were going, the others had to stay.... for their protection.  
  
Jim Valenti would stay behind and cover for the kids while they were gone. Zan and Zara would go back to Antar and try and stall time to give the teens time to rescue their parents.  
  
Zan had placed the Granolith back to it's home in the pod chamber, so that if the teens idid/i make it back somehow.... this is where they would come back to.  
  
They silently walked into the Granolith chamber and exchanged glances. One last chance to say something. One last chance to back out. None of them did, and they disappeared into the world of the unknown within an instant.  
  
Now they really iwere/i on their own.  
  
  
-------------------------  
  
He awakened from his restless sleep with a jerk and he bolted upright in his bed. His sheets were soaked with sweat and he realized he was trembling.  
  
The flash had been recent. He could practically see everything while it was happening. This was not like the other times.  
  
An older man opened his door and walked into the room, a curious expression on his face.  
  
He looked to the man that had been like a father to him for almost three years now. The time had come. It was now or never.  
  
"I've gotta go." He whispered fiercely, his breathing still labored from the intensity of the flashes. "She needs me."  
  
  
To be continued....  
  
-----------  
PREVIEW OF PART 4: The group has gone back in time.... iway/i back in time. Meanwhile, Katie talks with Mags about her new "feelings" and the alien offspring make a startling discovery.  
----------- 


	4. Part Four - The Talk

Title: What the Future Holds 3 (Part Four) 

Author: SpyGirl314 

Email: GroupieChic319@aol.com 

Rating: PG-13 

Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell, although I really wish I did. 

Summary: If you haven't read "What the Future Holds" or "What the Future Holds 2"... You're going to be TOTALLY lost. You can find both of those at www.fanfiction.net if you want to catch up. :) Anyways, on to the summary of this story. Everything is fine in 2021 Roswell.... until one day Katie comes home to find her parents missing. In fact, Michael, Maria, Isabel, and Alex are missing as well. Do the kids have the courage and the strength to beat the bad guys.... without their parents? This story takes place 5 months after "What the Future Holds 2" ends. 

Category: Max/Liz 

Author's Note: Thanks for the feedback everyone! It's the only thing that keeps me going! 

(From Part Three) 

He awakened from his restless sleep with a jerk and he bolted upright in his bed. His sheets were soaked with sweat and he realized he was trembling. 

The flash had been recent. He could practically see everything while it was happening. This was not like the other times. 

An older man opened his door and walked into the room, a curious expression on his face. 

He looked to the man that had been like a father to him for almost three years now. The time had come. It was now or never. 

"I've gotta go." He whispered fiercely, his breathing still labored from the intensity of the flashes. "She needs me." 

---------------- 

PART FOUR 

She felt like she was floating. The walls around her seemed to shimmer and sparkle in black swirls. This was different than the other times she had traveled in time. She had had a definite destination, she had projected herself to a certain place and time and she appeared there. This time, it was different. Her mind seemed to be spaced out, like she couldn't think. The only coherent thought she could conjure up was a single name. IEli/I. 

She had left him. He was probably crying hysterically right now, because he could no longer feel her presence. He was all alone. 

That wasn't completely true, though. She had left Eli with Jim Valenti, Zan, and Zara. They were three very capable adults that have had children before. But even in a near comatose state she couldn't stop worrying about her baby brother. She was the older sister; she was supposed to protect him. She was supposed to know what was best for him... at all times. Katie felt like a failure. 

Suddenly, the scenery around her changed and she felt herself being pulled upright. She now saw things. People, places, things happening and rushing past her at an alarmingly fast rate. The trip was almost over. 

There was no way of knowing how long they had been hurtling through time and space, but it was bright daylight when the group came to an abrupt halt and fell to the ground. 

Katie stood up and checked out the group. Everyone looked ok, except Stan hadn't taken the stop as easily as her and had promptly fell to the ground. 

She ran over to him and helped him up, giving him a small smile. "You ok?" 

All Stan did was nod his head. Katie's face was once again somber. This was so different than the last time they'd went back in time, and not just because they didn't know where they were going. The whole mood of the group was different. The other times had been full of jokes about how their parents dressed, and how they were going to tease them about it as soon as they got back. This time, though, not a word was said. Everyone was silent. Well, everyone except for Gabriel, who quickly ran over to Katie and grabbed her hand. 

"Are you ok?" He asked softly, tilting her chin to face him. 

Katie slowly nodded her head, and felt a chill run down her spine. She shivered slightly, and then scrunched her eyebrows. She had felt it again. That presence... it was still there. As Gabriel reverently ran his fingers across her cheek, Katie could Iswear/I she felt... jealousy? 

She shook her head of those thoughts, and smiled up at Gabriel. It was a forced smile. "I'm fine." What was going on with her? Gabriel was being kind and attentive, and here she was having an alien spaz attack. She turned quickly towards the others, not wanting Gabriel to see a flash or feel the other presence in her. She didn't want to hurt his feelings. 

"You ok, chica?" Magnolia asked her cautiously. 

Katie quickly nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm fine. So..." Her voice trailed off as she eyed the area around them. 

"Where Iare/I we?" Stan asked the question all of them would like to have known. 

As Katie turned around slowly, her eyes fell upon a barn. It looked a little old, but still in fairly decent condition. Her eyes grew round when she realized that she'd seen that barn before... but where? 

"Do you know where we are?" Gabriel asked, looking at her questioningly. He knew her too well. 

She sighed as everyone walked over to stand beside her. They all looked up to the barn, deep in thought. 

Mags kicked a rock on the ground. "God! It looks so familiar, but I can't remember where I've seen it before!" 

Katie sighed, and then a noise turned her attention to a dirt road that was about 50 yards away from where they were standing. "We better get out of sight." 

"Out of sight?" Gabriel asked. "Why?" 

Katie pointed towards a small dust cloud. "There's a car coming. We have no idea what year it is, we don't want to look suspicious. We can't risk Khivar finding us." 

"Suspicious?" Mags asked as she followed the others into the barn. She looked down at her clothes, then up to Katie. "II/I look suspicious?" 

Katie sighed, then to prove her point she motioned her hand towards the passing car. "Let's put it this way. That is a 1946 Ford Model T. Which means we're probably in the late 40's or early 50's." Katie paused and pulled at the bottom of Mags' shirt. "I don't think they wore leather pants and shirts back then." 

Mags rolled her eyes and pointed at Katie's clothes. "Oh yeah, and you wouldn't look suspicious Miss I-Wear-Vinyl-Really-Tight-So-Everyone-Sees-My-Curves??" 

Katie sighed and shoved Mags' pointing finger away. "I'm not condemning the way you dress, we're both dressed suspiciously. That's why we need to blend." 

The two girls looked to the guys and smiled. Stan slowly backed away. "I hate it when you two look at me like that." 

Katie laughed. "Don't worry, you look suspicious, too." 

"Wait a minute," Gabriel interrupted. "Why do we have to blend in at all? I mean, didn't Zan say that we could be transported to another time at any given moment? Who's to say that we couldn't be taken back even further in time in a few minutes?" 

Katie shrugged. "Zan also said that we could be stuck in one time period for years. There's just no telling how long we're going to be here, and where exactly Ihere/I is. So in the meantime we blend in, see what we can find out." 

Gabriel slowly nodded his head, and noticed that the other three were looking at him intently. "What?" 

"Well..." Mags' voice slowly trailed off. "You Iare/I the only one of us that isn't dressed weird..." 

Gabriel looked at each of them, then down to himself. "What are you talking about? I'm dressed Itotally/I weird!" 

This caused a fit of laughter in the group, and Katie couldn't help but feel like this trip was starting to feel less tense. 

"What?" Gabriel laughed in spite of himself. "Are you trying to tell me I don't dress weird for the 1940's?" He looked to Katie for help. 

"Well..." Her voice trailed off, and she held back another giggle. "You Ido/I dress a little..." 

"A little what?" Gabriel asked. 

"Preppy." Mags said, then burst into laughter with Stan. 

"Pr--" Gabe stuttered, looking down at his clothes. "What's so preppy about what I'm wearing?" 

Katie walked over to him and put an arm around his waist. "It's just, well... you're more clean cut than the rest of us." 

"And that's a bad thing?" 

Katie shook her head and bit her lip to keep from laughing. "No! It's just that you're the one that wouldn't attract very much attention if you went into the crowds... ya know?" 

Gabriel frowned. "What exactly do you need me to do?" 

"Well, we need some clothes first of all." Mags stated. 

Katie nodded her head. "Definitely. Plus we'll need food, for tonight at least. Then tomorrow we can all go out and really start... well you know." 

She hated to bring the group back to the harsh reality. The one where they were saving their parents from the evil claws of Khivar. 

Gabriel noticed the change in her demeanor immediately. "Alright, I guess I can do that. But... how am I going to Ipay/I for all this stuff?" 

Katie's eyes widened as she remembered the backpack she'd packed in a few short seconds before they had went to the pod chamber. She took it off her back and opened it up, revealing an old spaghetti sauce jar filled with money. On the side of the jar was a little piece of paper with the words "Katie's College Fund" scrawled on it. She grabbed some money out of it and handed Gabriel about 100 dollars. 

"A hundred bucks?" Gabriel asked. "You expect me to buy clothes and food for $100?" 

Katie nodded her head. "It's the 1940's, Gabe. You can buy a loaf of bread for like... 2 cents. Just make sure you don't flash the money around. $100 is a lot of money for people in this time, they'd get suspicious." 

Gabriel nodded his head, and then frowned again. "Wait... how am I supposed to find a store? Or a town for that matter?" 

Katie walked out of the barn and looked at the road. "Well... the car went Ithat/I way." 

Gabe sighed and Mags patted him on the back. "Why is it that I always get stuck with the walking missions?" 

Katie shrugged her shoulders, angry with herself that she hadn't thought about clothes in the first place. 

She didn't know how long she had stood there before she felt Mags walk over to her. 

"Are you sure you're alright, chica?" She asked. 

Katie sighed and felt Stan come up to her other side. "I just... miss them." 

"Us, too." Stan said. 

They were silent for a few minutes, until a low rumble echoed throughout the sky. 

Katie looked up and the sky was darkening, storm clouds were starting to form. 

"Whoa..." She whispered as rain started to sprinkle. "Looks like it's gonna storm pretty hard tonight... where ever we are." 

Stan nodded his head. "Yeah, we better take shelter in the barn." 

Mags followed him, but Katie stood staring at Gabriel in the distance. He was walking over a hill and was almost out of sight. 

"Poor Gabe." She sighed as she followed the others into the barn. It was then that she realized she was finally alone with her alien family. Now, she could Ifinally/I talk to them about her problem. 

---------------- 

Stan had lit a small fire earlier and they all huddled around it. The old bar had a few leaks, well actually it had a Ilot/I of leaks, and it didn't keep out the cool wind drafts. But it was all they had, so they made do. 

It was silent all except for the quiet crackle of the fire. Katie hoped Gabriel was on his way back. It was way after dark now, and the storm was getting worse. The lightning flashed and made the entire barn light up as if it were day, then the thunder would roar and the barn would shudder. 

"Um, you guys..." Katie started hesitantly. She didn't know how to explain to them the weird "presence" she felt inside her. She knew it was something alien, and that's why she didn't want to say anything in front of Gabriel. She didn't want anything happening to her to hurt him. 

"Yeah?" Mags asked after Katie went silent. 

Katie looked over at them and sighed. "Have you guys been feeling---" She paused, trying to find the right words. "Have you guys experienced any... changes lately?" 

Stan gave her an off look. "What do you mean?" 

"You know..." Katie stressed. "IChanges/I." 

Stan shook his head, clearly confused. Mags cleared her throat and met Katie's gaze. "I think--I think I know what you're talking about." 

Katie quickly looked at her best friend, hoping beyond hope that someone else was experiencing this, that she wasn't alone. It was a best-friends intuition and Katie knew that Mags was going through what she was. She looked over to Stan and figured maybe if she explained it a little better, he'd realize it was happening to him, too. 

"I feel like something inside me has changed. I - I don't even know when it happened. One minute everything was fine... and the next minute I felt different. Like there was this whole other... Ipresence/I inside of me." 

Stan's eyes widened. "Presence? As in..." 

"Another person." Mags stated quietly. She knew exactly what was going on in her best friend. 

"Yeah." Katie whispered, and suddenly she remembered something. A story her mom told her about how she fell in love with her dad. A specific part of the story was about a biological awakening... being connected to your mate... and something about strawberries and kissing in the Crashdown kitchen. 

"Katie--" 

"What?" Katie's head jerked at the tone of Magnolia's voice. She sounded... hesitant and quiet. Hesitant and quiet weren't even in Mags' vocabulary. She saw Magnolia swallow hard and a sinking feeling went into Katie's gut. Mags was holding out on her, she knew something. Katie's palms started to sweat and suddenly the fire felt like it was burning her. "Mags what is it you're scaring me..." 

"Katie..." Mags voice trailed off. "You're experiencing your awakening... that's all." 

Katie took a deep breath. That was what she had thought. But then why-- "Awakening? As in awakening you mean..." 

"Your biological side, inherited from your parents, has reached maturity." Magnolia explained. 

"Reached maturity?" Katie asked. "What the hell does that mean? How do you know all of this?!" 

Mags sighed. "My dad told me about it. He said since you were the princess I was kind of like your second-in-command... ya know? It's the inherited positions passed down generation to generation." She paused when Katie looked away, completely shocked. "Katie I know what you're feeling is strange but... your parents went through the same thing. My dad just told me about it so that when you went through it, you'd have someone to confide in." 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa... wait a minute." Stan interrupted. "Does that mean I'm going to go through this, too?" 

Magnolia shook her head. "No, only pure royalty has a biological side. Since our parents married humans, we don't have one." 

Katie's face had gone pale a few moments ago, and Magnolia quickly ran over and sat by her. "Katie don't worry! It's totally normal! I mean besides, it's not like you don't already know who your soul mate is! Dad said you'd be fine as long as you were with your chosen one!" 

Katie pulled out of her best friends embrace. "Ch--Chosen one?" 

Magnolia nodded her head and smiled. "Yeah, you know, your soul mate or whatever. Ya know, Gabriel." She couldn't believe she had to explain to her best friend who her soul mate was. 

Katie's face went pale again. Now she was very glad Gabriel hadn't been there. "Mags... Gabriel isn't... I mean... We're not..." 

Magnolia pulled away from her, a serious look back on her face. 

Stan's jaw almost dropped to the floor. "Are you saying that--" 

Katie felt tears well up in her eyes. "Gabriel isn't my soul mate." 

Before her tears could spill out of her eyes, however, they heard the barn door open and Gabriel step through with loads of soaking wet bags in his hands. 

"Honey, I'm home." He said lamely, his voice letting everyone know they owed him big time. 

Everyone ran over to him, Katie trailing behind trying to get herself composed. Mags immediately pulled out all the girls clothes and commented at how "Girly" she would look and how she couldn't wait to see Katie wearing a big poodle skirt. 

"Hey," Gabriel's voice interrupted Katie's thoughts. "Are you ok?" 

Katie looked up and him and flashed him a smile. Another fake one. He seemed to notice it was forced, but a high-pitched wailing sound from outside received their attention before he could say anything. 

They all rushed outside in the rain as they saw an enormous disk flying through the air and crashing into the ground with a giant boom. 

Katie sucked in a breath. "Oh my god..." 

"This can't be!" Stan said, completely amazed at the sight before him. 

It was Magnolia who stated the obvious. "We just saw the '47 crash!" 

To be continued... 

--------- 

Preview of Part Five: The alien teens get a history lesson firsthand. Also, Gabriel starts to notice the change in Katie. 


	5. Part Five - The Realization

Title: What the Future Holds 3 (Part Five)  
  
Author: SpyGirl314  
  
Email: GroupieChic319@aol.com  
  
Rating: PG-13 (for language)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell, although I really wish I did.  
  
Summary: If you haven't read "What the Future Holds" or "What the Future Holds 2". You're going to be TOTALLY lost. You can find both of those at www.fanfiction.net if you want to catch up. :) Anyways, on to the summary of this story. Everything is fine in 2021 Roswell.... until one day Katie comes home to find her parents missing. In fact, Michael, Maria, Isabel, and Alex are missing as well. Do the kids have the courage and the strength to beat the bad guys.... without their parents? This story takes place 5 months after "What the Future Holds 2" ends.  
  
Category: Max/Liz  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for the feedback everyone! It's the only thing that keeps me going! The song in this fic is "Kryptonite" by Three Doors Down. By the way, I'm not gonna go by the "Roswell" version of the '47 crash. I'm using the names of the people from the "Brazel Ranch Theory" of the crash. I did a research paper about it last year, and I thought it was better than Jason Katims version. :)  
  
(from Part Four)  
  
Katie looked up and him and flashed him a smile. Another fake one. He seemed to notice it was forced, but a high-pitched wailing sound from outside received their attention before he could say anything.  
  
They all rushed outside in the rain as they saw an enormous disk flying through the air and crashing into the ground with a giant boom.  
  
Katie sucked in a breath. "Oh my god."  
  
"This can't be!" Stan said, completely amazed at the sight before him.  
  
It was Magnolia who stated the obvious. "We just saw the '47 crash!"  
  
---------------  
  
centerII took a walk around the world  
  
To ease my troubled mind  
  
I left my body laying somewhere  
  
In the sands of time  
  
I watched the world float  
  
To the dark side of the moon  
  
I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah  
  
I watched the world float  
  
To the dark side of the moon  
  
After all I knew it had to be  
  
Something to do with you  
  
I really don't mind what happens now and then  
  
As long as you'll be my friend at the end  
  
If I go crazy then will you still  
  
Call me Superman  
  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
  
There holding my hand  
  
I'll keep you by my side  
  
With my superhuman might Kryptonite  
  
/I/center  
  
  
  
Part Five  
  
Katie sighed heavily as the sun dawned over the horizon. The rain had finally subsided and now in the light of day she felt like a different person. A window had opened in her mind; she could feel the presence still humming in her conscience. She felt like she was keeping secrets.  
  
And she was. She was keeping something from the person she loved more than anything. Gabriel. Katie sighed at the thought of his name. She was betraying him. It was something she thought she'd never do, and she really hadn't yet. After all, she hadn't known that she would go through an awakening. It wasn't her fault, it was just. happening.  
  
But how could she tell him that? It would hurt him. hell, it was hurting Iher/I just to think about telling him. She wanted to be with Gabriel more than anything in the whole world.  
  
Her thoughts stopped abruptly as she felt the all too familiar shiver run down her spine. It once again felt like. jealousy. Katie closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She was losing it.  
  
"I'm not going crazy. I'm not going crazy." She whispered to herself. Suddenly, she felt the humming in the back of her mind strengthen and she sighed in frustration at the feeling she felt. Whatever or Iwhoever/I was in her mind. was smiling at her.  
  
"This isn't funny!" She yelled out in voice and mind.  
  
"What isn't funny?" Gabriel's voice made her jump and he gave her a curious look as he sat down beside her. "Are you okay?"  
  
Katie nodded her head vigorously. "Yeah, just great."  
  
Gabriel kept staring at her doubtfully. "Something's up and you might as well tell me. This morning Mags and Stan were looking at me all weird and for the past 24 hours you have hardly said 5 words to me. So spill it. What's going on?"  
  
Katie swallowed hard. Should she tell him? ICould/I she tell him? Katie visibly shivered as she felt the resounding INO!/I that was echoing throughout her mind. The "no" had not come from her.  
  
Katie sighed and looked at him apologetically. "I'm sorry for being distant. I guess. yeah I guess it's just we're a little creeped out by the whole Khivar-is-back situation, ya know?" She saw him nod his head understandingly. "I don't know. I just wish this could all be over so we could go back home with our parents and have a normal life."  
  
Gabriel hesitated, "Katie - The other day when we were at the UFO Center. I got these flashes-"  
  
"About what?!" Katie asked abruptly. Had he seen what she was going though? No, that was impossible, it had only happened yesterday. They were at the UFO Center 2 days ago.  
  
He gave her an understanding look. "It was about NYU." He saw her visibly relax, and raised his eyebrows. "Katie you should have told someone you didn't want to go."  
  
Katie shook her head. "It's not that I don't want to go-"  
  
"Katie."  
  
She sighed defeatedly. "Okay, okay. I don't want to go. There. I said it. I don't want to go to one of the best law schools in the world."  
  
Gabe smiled. "Katie, it's Iokay/I. Everyone would have understood if you didn't want to go."  
  
She shook her head again. "No, no they wouldn't have. C'mon Gabe! It's INYU/I! My god, normal people would kill to get into that school!"  
  
"I hate to break it to ya but. you're Inot/I normal." Gabe said, causing a genuine smile from Katie.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know. The crash last night proved it. I'm an alien. I'm stereo-typed for life."  
  
"It's not like that's a Ibad/I thing." Gabriel reasoned. "You don't want to go to NYU. So what? You've gotten into 50 other schools that would be lucky to have you. Just choose something you want to study and you're set."  
  
Katie sighed defeatedly. "It's just not that simple! I - I'm not even sure college is something I even want to Ido/I now."  
  
"You don't want to go to college?" Gabriel's eyebrow lifted in curiosity.  
  
She shouldn't have said that. "Well I just mean. I guess. I don't know," Katie paused and rubbed her temples. "Things are just so confusing right now. I'm not sure what I'm doing anymore."  
  
Gabriel sighed and she saw him hesitate on his next question. But he asked it anyway. "Have you - Have you ever thought about going into the family business?"  
  
Katie looked at him oddly. "Family business? What do you mean. science?"  
  
Gabriel shook his head. "No. I mean the Iother/I family business. You know. the Ialien/I business."  
  
Katie scrunched her eyes up in confusion. What was he talking about? Alien family business. "Oh! You mean like. getting involved in the Antarian government stuff?"  
  
She saw him nod his head. "I don't know. I guess I've never really thought much about it. I mean, the thought has crossed my mind a few times. but what good could I possibly do on Antar? I'd have to leave my friends, my family, hell I'd have to leave my Iplanet/I. I don't think I could handle that kind of commitment." She paused briefly, "But on the other hand."  
  
"It is a possibility?" He asked her, his voice lined with. hope?  
  
Something immediately went off inside of Katie and she abruptly stood up, her eyes wide in astonishment.  
  
"What?" Gabe asked her frantically. "What is it? Did you have a vision?"  
  
IA vision? I wish./I Katie tried to calm her nerves. Her body was now humming with a sense. A sense of someone else. It was no longer just a presence inside of her. She could practically Ifeel/I whoever it was.  
  
"We really need to get out of here." She said abruptly, turning to face Gabriel. He looked concerned.  
  
*But about Iwhat/I?* Katie shivered as the deep, manly voice reverberated throughout her entire body. She could now hear the presence's voice clearly, as if he were standing right next to her. He sounded so tender. so sweet. His next words would stay with her for the rest of her life. *Don't trust him, love. I'm coming.*  
  
---------------  
  
centerIYou called me strong, you called me weak,  
  
But still your secrets I will keep  
  
You took for granted all the times  
  
I never let you down  
  
You stumbled in and bumped your head,  
  
If not for me then you would be dead  
  
I picked you up and put you back  
  
On solid ground  
  
If I go crazy then will you still  
  
Call me Superman  
  
If I'm alive and well,  
  
Will you be there holding my hand  
  
I'll keep you by my side  
  
With my superhuman might Kryptonite/I/center  
  
"I still don't understand why we're trekking across the New Mexico desert just because some guy was supposed to show up and discover the ship." Magnolia stated.  
  
It was a comical sight, actually. Four teens usually clad in leather and vinyl, walking across the desert in poodle skirts and Mr.Rogers cardigans.  
  
"I told you before, Mags. William Brazel owns the ranch that the ship crashed on. My parents told me that when he discovered the ship, he hauled it into barn and stored it until he finally notified the police." Katie explained for the ump-teenth time. "We had to get out of there. In less than 24 hours the military will be going through that land with a fine toothed comb."  
  
Everyone fell silent and they continued trudging across the rugged terrain. Katie had decided they should walk towards the vicinity of where the pod chambers would be in the future, which was a few miles away from the crash site. If Khivar had their parents here, he'd take them someplace he was semi-familiar with, or a place that had some sort of alien importance. The pod chamber was the only place they could think of.  
  
Katie's mind was not with the group, though. Her heart was searching for her parents, while her mind was desperately trying to grasp the fact that her "soul mate" or whatever was apparently Ihere/I in this time period. and had an incredibly sexy voice. A voice that made her insides melt. A voice that made her feel things that betrayed Gabriel. A voice she didn't think she could live without. And the endearing way he called her Ilove/I. Katie's heart almost stopped in utter bliss. Everyone always called her a hopeless romantic, but no one, not even Gabriel, had ever talked as softly and reassuringly to her as this mysterious person had.  
  
It was exhilarating but at the same time it scared her to death. This soul mate person of hers could be like Tess was to her father. Some sort of pseudo-destiny love thing. Yeah, that was it. It was just some person playing on her emotions trying to sidetrack her from finding her parents. Hell, he was probably working for Khivar himself. IOr it could BE Khivar../I  
  
Her mind conjured up different theories, possibilities, explanations, and ideas about how this man she was connected to could be evil. But it was all in vain. She knew deep down in her soul, that this was a person she could trust. Although, it had shaken her that the trusting voice told her not to trust the one person she thought she could always count on. Gabriel.  
  
The thought of not trusting him made her sick to her stomach. How was she ever going to explain all this to him? Would he ever understand? Would he never want to see her again? Would he-  
  
"Hey, what's that?" Stan asked loudly, pointing off into the horizon.  
  
Everyone squinted against the sun to try and see what he was referring to, while Katie quickly reached into her pack and pulled out her binoculars.  
  
Her throat tightened. "It's a building. Looks abandoned."  
  
"Are those people in front of it?" Stan asked.  
  
Katie sighed and shoved the binoculars back into her pack, then swung it back onto her back. She started walking towards the building, which was a couple of miles away. "Oh they're people alright. They're Antarian guards."  
  
Mags' gasp was audible to the whole group as they followed behind Katie. "Antarian guards?! What the-"  
  
"Katie!" Gabriel said, grabbing her wrist and forcing her to stop. "We can just go over there! We need a plan!"  
  
She looked down to where his hand met her wrist and she pulled herself away from him in one swift motion. Katie looked him straight in the eye. "We came here to find our parents, Gabriel. I feel them in there, and I am going to get them out Inow/I."  
  
"Katie, you aren't thinking clearly. C'mon, let's just go to the pod chamber cave and talk this over." Gabriel reasoned, looking to Stan and Mags for help. He was surprised when he saw them staring back at him with the same determination he saw in Katie's eyes.  
  
"It's now or never, Gabriel." Stan stated. "We could be transferred to another time any second now, there is no time to waste."  
  
The three aliens started walking, and Gabriel almost had to run to catch up with them. They stopped behind a few trees that was about a half a mile away from the heavily guarded building.  
  
"What are we gonna do? Just walk up to the guards and Iask/I them to hand over your parents?!"  
  
Magnolia stopped and swirled around to face their human friend. "Incase you have forgotten, my mother is 6 months pregnant, Gabe. I'm not going to stand around and plan out a scheme which will probably fail."  
  
Katie waved her hand over the group, and their '40's clothes were replaced by their original ones. The aliens grabbed silver sunglasses out of their backpacks and put them on. Katie turned to Gabriel, her voice softer this time, but still held the authority. "I think you should stay here, Gabe. It'll be much safer for us all if you do."  
  
The three aliens promptly turned and walked into the clearing towards the building. They were immediately spotted by the guards, who moved into defensive positions.  
  
As they continued walking with a confident stride, Magnolia cleared her throat. "So uh, what exactly is the plan?"  
  
"Straighten your shoulders, look like royalty." Katie paused, "And do whatever you have to do to get into that building and reach our parents."  
  
With a simple nod, all three raised their hands to the group of Antarian guards and unleashed their combined alien power with a blinding force that it nearly knocked Ithem/I off their feet.  
  
The guards crumbled to the ground, and Katie whispered through gritted teeth. "Keeping walking. Your energy will be back in a few seconds."  
  
They walked past the pile of guards and up the steps into a building. Immediately they were halted by more guards. Katie had expected this, but what she hadn't expected were what they put around her wrists. Electrical cuffs. It was impossible to use their powers now.  
  
Katie didn't even notice the trip up the stairs inside the building; all she was focusing on now were the sensations she was feeling inside. The soul circle. It was almost complete again. She no longer felt hollow inside. Even though it had only been days, it had felt like years in her heart. She was feeling so many emotions from her parents, it was overwhelming her. Relief, joy, guilt, sorrow, pain, suffering, hate. and love.  
  
Two guards had drug her by her arms into a room, where she came face to face, once again, with an alien she had hated her entire life.  
  
"Why hello, Kaitlyn." Khivar smiled sickeningly. "I'm so glad you could join us."  
  
TBC..  
  
Preview of Part Six: A traitor was among them. Katie comes face to face with her "chosen one". 


	6. Part Six - The True Story

Title: What the Future Holds 3 (Part Six)  
  
Author: SpyGirl314   
  
Email: GroupieChic319@aol.com  
  
Rating: PG-13 (for some language)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell, although I really wish I did.   
  
Summary: If you haven't read "What the Future Holds" or "What the Future Holds 2"..... you're gonna be TOTALLY lost. Anyways, on to the summary of this story. Everything is fine in 2021 Roswell.... until one day Katie comes home to find her parents missing. In fact, Michael, Maria, Isabel, and Alex are missing as well. Do the kids have the courage and the strength to beat the bad guys.... without their parents? This story takes place 5 months after "What the Future Holds 2" ends.  
  
Category: Max/Liz  
  
  
Author's Note: Ok, I know I've left many many imany/i questions unanswered and FINALLY they'll be answered in this part. The two biggest were probably "Who is Katie's chosen one?" and "Khivar is BACK??? HOW??!!" :) Well, without further ado... here are your answers!   
  
  
Part Six  
  
  
  
Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out.  
  
It was like the suspenseful part of a scary movie. Time was standing still and all Katie could hear was the sound of her beating heart. Standing in front of her with a sickening smirk was Khivar. The alien that had destroyed thousands of lives. The alien that overthrew Zan all those years ago. The alien that was supposed to be dead.  
  
Adri had killed him. It was impossible. But now, seeing him, she knew now that it icouldn't/i have been Khivar Adri had killed 2 years ago. There had to be an explanation.... there ihad/i to be.  
  
Katie jiggled the cuffs around her wrists. They were connected, so she could move her arms freely. That meant Khivar did not think of her as a threat in a physical fight. He had ultimately harnessed the one thing that would have enabled her to get out of here, alive, with everyone. She sighed inaudibly, this was gonna be a tough one to get out of.  
  
She saw her parents, along with Michael, Maria, Alex, Isabel, Dakota, Ilana, and Denise tied up in the corner, they had electric cuffs connected. They were seen as threats. Even Maria and Alex had connected cuffs. Khivar was a fool.  
  
Katie smirked and her eyes - hidden by her sunglasses - were sparkled with hate. "Well well... I finally get to meet the famous Khivar."  
  
The ugly alien matched her smirk and walked a few steps towards her. "I believe you have already met me before, have you not?"  
  
"No, I have not."  
  
Khivar raised his eyebrow in interest. "Interesting, because my sources have told me that you met me while doing a little... traveling a few years ago."  
  
Katie's features remained firm. "My guess? That wasn't even you."  
  
Khivar chuckled and folded his big arms across his chest. "And how did you come to this conclusion?"  
  
She tilted her face to the side, and stared deep into his eyes. As if she were trying to see iinto/i him. "The person Adri killed was Nikolas. Your skin version. You know what I think?" Katie paused, seeing how she had gotten his full attention. "I think you found out about Zan's plan to duplicate himself, so you decided to do it yourself. You had iyourself/i cloned incase you died in taking over Antar." She paused again, and then prepared her mind. "Remember?"  
  
**Flash**  
i  
"Ah, Nikolas! So glad you could join us." Khivar greeted and Nikolas nodded his head.  
  
"Are you kidding?" Nikolas smirked and crossed his arms, glaring at the humans. "I wouldn't miss ithis/i for the world."  
  
"In case you all are wondering, this is the 'skin' version of me. The present version of me, that is." Khivar explained.  
  
/i  
  
**END FLASH**  
  
She force-flashed everyone in the group with those images, but she could see Khivar was not startled by it. She didn't give him a chance to respond. "But you didn't die... did you? You successfully overthrew Zan and assumed the throne as King of Antar."  
  
Khivar was silent for a few minutes, then broke out into a full smile. "Brilliant, just brilliant!" He swung around towards Max and Liz. "You have raised an incredibly intuitive young woman. Too bad intelligence skipped a generation, huh?" He laughed again, and turned his attention back to Katie. "Please, please go on, young one."  
  
Katie cleared her throat. "When the orbs were set off you were spooked. You knew the hybrids were alive and trying to make contact.... so you contacted Nikolas, your duplicate, to handle the problem. He knew he wouldn't be able to take care of the job by himself, so he used Tess's knowledge of the location of the Pod Chambers to find the Granolith and go into the future to get the help from his future self.... which was the Khivar that Adri killed."  
  
She paused briefly, and continued. The information was coming together so fast in her mind that she had to keep talking or else she would lose her train of thought. "But you had no idea about Adri, did you?" She saw something flare in Khivar's eyes. "Your power was threatened again... because you knew that if Adri came back and found out she had only killed your duplicate she would come bring my father back to Antar, and you would have to face him again. So you left, you went into hiding." She paused, and smirked. "You hid behind your wife."  
  
Katie could definitely tell she had gotten through to the evil alien standing in front of her, he was now openly surprised, and looked positively furious. "How the hell--"  
  
"Desdemona." She stated matter-of-factly. "The political love of your life. You married each other for mutual benefit, didn't you? Desdemona must've been a pretty important person on MI-63, next to Ava of course, and you knew that if somehow you were able to get rid of Ava, Desdemona would be chosen as the new ruler... and you would be the new King."  
  
"Ava was a ploy..." Mags whispered. The facts were finally starting to make sense, after all these years.  
  
Katie nodded her head, but never once broke the intense glare she shared with Khivar. "You knew Ava was a spoiled bitch, and you knew that Zan hated her. You also knew that if Zan were forced to marry her, he would be severely weakened because he was betraying Zara."  
  
Khivar nodded his head in approval, and Katie kept talking. "When you went into hiding, I'm guessing that you made another deal with Ava. You told her about my father still being alive on this planet. So she came here..." Her voice trailed off, and she looked at the man with a new sense of hatred. "You knew my father would kill her if she came back here, so that's why you sent her. To get rid of her. But you didn't expect Zan and Zara to be resurrected... did you?"  
  
"An unfortunate side effect." Khivar brushed it off as a minor inconvenience... but Katie could tell he was getting agitated.  
  
"But you have finally had enough... haven't you?" She asked him. "You can't stand the sight of Zan building an Antar this is a trillion times better than iyou/i could ever make it. So you had Desdemona break the alliance treaty. You know what a powerful army MI-63 has, and that others would easily be intimidated by you." Katie snorted. "Your need to get your gun off over-ran your need to think logically, so you made yourself known to Zan when you forced him to sign the treaty. But he wouldn't do it... unless you had something he wanted."  
  
"Hence the kidnapping of your little friends over there." Khivar finished for her, and smiled approvingly at her. He stared at her for several minutes, and then started clapping. "Amazing! You know, I didn't think you'd be as smart as they said... but really, you are!"  
  
Katie didn't respond. Instead she kept looking into his eyes. As soon as he quieted, she said in a frightening voice. "But the thing I wanna know is...... how the ihell/i do you know so much about me?"  
  
The room went completely silent after Katie's fierce question. It was then, over in the corner, that Max realized where she had gotten all the information. She was seeing into Khivar... it was a gift Katie had always hated. She had always said, "A person's mind is their own private universe, that should never be intruded". But apparently, mind reading was a two-way street. Or... so he quietly speculated.  
  
He couldn't be further from the truth.  
  
Khivar smiled at her mockingly. "Now, now Kaitlyn! You can't be that ignorant! You just told me my entire life story... you should know where I got the information from!"  
  
Katie shook her head. *Or maybe I'm grasping at straws, trying to believe that where I ithink/i he got information from is somewhere... someione/i else.*  
  
Khivar sighed slightly, and motioned one of the guards to open the door behind her. "Honestly... I thought you would have picked up on it by now." He paused and added with a smile. "Perhaps the human weakness iis/i the emotions of the heart...."  
  
Katie visibly stiffened as he felt the door breeze open. She heard the footsteps walk past her... but she already knew. The mysterious voice in her head had been right.  
  
"Gabriel." She whispered brokenly. A searing white-hot knife split through her heart, and it was all she could do not to cry out in pain.  
  
She heard her mother, as well as Maria and Isabel, gasp aloud in surprise. She could only imagine the deadly glares her father and uncles were giving Gabriel.  
  
Katie felt him move in front of her, and she tried looking straight ahead at the wall. At the ceiling. At the floor. Anywhere except at him.  
  
"I'm sorry, Katie." He said quietly. "It was just... something I had to do."  
  
She gritted her teeth, and brought her hands up to remove her glasses. Her eyes were red, ready to burst into tears, but she held them back. Now was not the time for crying. "How long?"  
  
"Katie, look this doesn't mean--"  
  
"I said how ilong/i!" She screamed, visibly shaking now.  
  
Gabriel looked at her, a twinge of anger in his voice. "A few weeks before the shooting."  
  
"Son of a ibitch/i!" Magnolia yelled as she ripped off her sunglasses to stare at Gabe in blind fury. "How could you do this to her?! To us all?!"  
  
Katie no longer heard the discussion. She had heard all she needed to hear. It was Gabriel. The man she had loved more than anything for the past 3 years of her life. She had spent the last few days agonizing over the fact that she felt like she was betraying ihim/i. And all along it was him betraying her. He probably reported on her everyday about everything they'd done together. She cringed at the memory of how many kisses, how many hugs, how many "I love you's" and "You're the only one for me"'s that had all been lies. She had trusted him... utterly and completely. And Khivar of all people had thrown that trust back into her face.  
  
She was sure Mags was really digging into Gabriel. She heard everyone yelling at the same time.... but none of that registered to her ears. It was all quiet. Like in slow motion.  
  
And then she felt it. Step. Step. Step. Step. He was running. She felt him running. He was coming for her.... just as he had said he would.  
  
And suddenly an amazing thing happened. The entire room started swirling. Katie was hurtled back into the present when Stan grabbed her shoulder.  
  
"Katie, snap out of it! We're being transported. We've gotta move fast!" Stan said, the urgency evident in his voice.  
  
But Katie couldn't move. She saw Khivar's eyes sparkling at her and she realized in horror that he was keeping her in place. Her eyes moved to see Stan and Mags force their way past the other guards to their captive parents and friends.  
  
Zan's last words echoed throughout her mind. *As long as you are all in physical contact with each other, you will be transported together.*  
  
Khivar smile wickedly as the realization hit the girl in front of him. "You're not going anywhere, Katie." He paused, raising his hand towards her chest. "The prophecy will inot/i be fulfilled."  
  
Just as she saw the brilliant burst of energy shoot from his hand, she felt two strangely familiar arms grab her around the waist. As the energy hit them, they were both sent flying back against the wall.  
  
Katie groaned in pain and she felt the room waver.... and then start to fade. She only felt now.... she couldn't see. Safe. Comfort. Love. Strength. Home.  
  
The last audible voice was that of her new arch enemy... Gabriel. He was screaming. He screamed a name in absolute fury. Katie would never forget the hatred that seemed to drip out of Gabriel's voice.  
  
"Demitrius!!!"  
  
  
-------------------  
  
  
Dmitri sighed as he ran a cool washcloth over Katie's forehead. He constantly checked her pulse, her color, and her arms and legs for any more signs of injury.  
  
"If you do not watch it, Dmitri, you will become like your Aunt Rosetta... fretting over every little thing." He heard Popoli's amused Italian voice from the doorway.  
  
Dmitri sighed again. He knew what Popoli was going to say next. He was going to say that he should stop brooding. He was going to say that the girl of his dreams was sitting right here, and wasn't going away. He was going to say that she would not disappear if he left her side for a second.  
  
Dmitri let out a soft sigh. He brought his hand up to brush a few strands of hair off the front of Katie's face. She was still deep in sleep. "I know... it's just--"  
  
"I know, son...." Popoli said quietly, before turning to walk away. "I know."  
  
Son. The endearment his father figure had just called him reminded him of what he saw today. Khivar would have killed Katie if he hadn't been there... if he hadn't helped absorb some of the blast himself. His eyes clouded over at the thought that he had almost lost her, right when he had found her.  
  
When he looked down, expecting to see her sleeping face, he was surprised to see her looking up at him. Her eyes were still trying to focus from being closed for so long... nearly 24 hours. He was most surprised to find no confusion or fear in her eyes.... only trust.  
  
"D--Dmitri?" She asked, blinking her eyes.  
  
His heart nearly stopped at her saying his name. The way she said it, her voice was so quiet... so soft. He could see her eyes starting to close again, sleep wanting to consume her once more. "Shhhh, rest now." He whispered as he ran his hand along the side of her face softly. "We can talk later... I'm not going anywhere."  
  
He felt her bring up her hand to lock with his, and she once again drifted off to sleep.  
  
Dmitri swallowed hard and brought her hand to his lips and kissed it ever so gently.  
  
Again he whispered, "I'm not going anywhere."  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
Preview of Part Seven: Dmitri fills Katie in on the current situation. Meanwhile, everyone deals with the repercussions of Gabriel's betrayal, Khivar's presence.... and Katie's disappearance.  
  
Author's Note: The name Dmitri (or Demitrius) means "Lover of the Earth". :P I found that name to be quite suiting for Katie's "chosen one". :) 


	7. Part Seven (A) - The Day After

Title: What the Future Holds 3 (Part Seven)  
  
Author: SpyGirl314   
  
Email: GroupieChic319@aol.com  
  
Rating: PG-13 (for some language)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell, although I really wish I did.   
  
Summary: If you haven't read "What the Future Holds" or "What the Future Holds 2"..... you're gonna be TOTALLY lost. Anyways, on to the summary of this story. Everything is fine in 2021 Roswell.... until one day Katie comes home to find her parents missing. In fact, Michael, Maria, Isabel, and Alex are missing as well. Do the kids have the courage and the strength to beat the bad guys.... without their parents? This story takes place 5 months after "What the Future Holds 2" ends.  
  
Category: Max/Liz  
  
  
  
  
PART 7  
  
  
Katie slowly shifted her body as she awakened from her deep slumber. She felt extremely relaxed. The cool feel of the silk sheets she was curled up in made her want to fall asleep once more. But her awareness that she was in a different place - not her bedroom - made her open her eyes.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye she could see the red silk she was laying on, and in front of her was a small window. The sunlight was streaming on the floor, so she could tell it was around noon -- wherever she was. She felt her hair slide across her shoulders and realized it was no longer in the neat ponytail she had put it in before.  
  
She heard a noise behind her and slowly sat up to face the door on the opposite side of the room. There was a young girl, around 6 years of age, standing shyly in front of the door. She was peeking in as if she weren't supposed to be there at all.  
  
Katie smiled at the young girl and motioned her to come in. The girl inched forward and Katie could tell whoever this girl was, was still in her pajamas. Katie smiled at her, "You can come in.... it's ok."  
  
The girl smile shyly and walked over beside the bed where Katie sat. Katie smiled at the little girl. "What's your name?"  
  
The girl's big green eyes widened and she whispered. "Jade."  
  
"It's very nice to meet you, Jade. I'm Kaitlyn." Katie said and then looked around the room. "Umm... is there any place where I could take a shower? Maybe get cleaned up a bit?" She paused and then tugged at her clothes. "I probably don't smell very good."  
  
This caused a giggle from Jade and she pointed over to a small door in the corner. Katie gave her thanks to the young girl and walked to the bathroom, flipping on the light switch. She looked around and was extremely happy when she realized there were fresh towels already laid out for her.  
  
She walked back quickly into 'her' room to thank the girl again. She saw Jade, with her long curly brown hair, standing in the exact same spot.... staring at her.  
  
Katie gave her a warm smiled. "Thank you very much, Jade."  
  
She started to turn towards the bathroom door again, but Jade's soft spoken words brought her to a halt. "You are even more beautiful than he said."  
  
Katie stood shocked at the comment, and suddenly Jade ran out of the room hurriedly. The room was silent once more, and Katie turned back towards the bathroom and shut the door.  
  
With a confused sigh, she looked through the small cabinet and realized this bathroom was fully quipped with everything a girl would need. She decided first it would be a good idea to take a shower, so she did. The hot water felt glorious and she vowed never to take bathing for granted iever/i again.  
  
After a very long shower she finally stepped out and wrapped a towel around herself. The mirror was fogged up and she took a hand towel to dry it off. This made it possible for her to see her complection.... and she stared at it for endless minutes.  
  
Beautiful? Was ishe/i beautiful? She'd never really thought about herself as being attractive -- she had just thought of herself as being plain, ordinary.... dull. But.. beautiful??  
  
Katie sighed as she waved a hand over her hair, making it dry and straight once more. It wasn't just that the girl had said she was beautiful.... it was the iway/i she had said it. Like Katie was some sort of -- "Royalty....." She whispered aloud. She sighed and looked at herself in the mirror. "And you thought your life was complicated iyesterday/i." She had a feeling that the things she learned today.... would change her life forever.  
  
A soft noise in the other room broke her train of thought. She put her ear against the door and no longer heard anymore moving around. Slowly she turned the knob and saw the room was empty.... and the door to the outside was closed. But there, lying on the bed, were fresh clothes.  
  
Katie smiled as she ran over and put them on. Granted, they weren't the most stylish clothes in the world... but the "I Love New York" shirt and girly-type overalls would have to do. After all, she wasn't putting on the dirty vinyl shirt she had worn the past 3 days.  
  
After she was fully dressed, she opened the door and walked into the hallway. She heard someone talking at the end of it, and cautiously walked towards whoever it was.  
  
She came to a small kitchen in which an older woman was busily working in. Katie looked around, utterly confused. She obviously wasn't in the hands of Khivar.  
  
"No, no, no, no, ino/i Irene! I told you a thousand times! Red roses will not do! White roses are her favorite..... how do I know? Because Dmitri itold/i me so, alright? You expect me to have red roses for a person that likes white ones? She's royalty for christ sakes..... I tell ya what, you come over here and give her the red ones. I hope she burns your ass for it!" The lady slammed the phone onto the hook on the wall and sighed.  
  
Katie stood completely still. She knew that this lady was talking about her. White roses iwere/i her favorite. And Dmitri -- the guy in her mind -- had known? But the weirdest part was that everyone around here seemed to be calling her "royalty". She had known all her life that she was practically a princess... but she'd never thought about getting itreated/i like one.  
  
The woman was now muttering something in a different language - probably italian - and busily cooking over a stove.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
The woman nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of someone else's voice and she whirled around to stare at Katie. The woman put a hand over her heart and chuckled. "I'm so sorry dear, I did not see you there."  
  
Katie smiled. "It's fine. I'm just---"  
  
"Are you still tired?" The woman walked over to her and put her hands on Katie's forhead. "Do you have a fever? You feel cold.... do you want a robe? My goodness you've been asleep for 2 whole days, let me get you something to eat. What would you like? I could make you a steak, or some mashed potatoes... let's see..... I've got chicken, salad, bread sticks, some left over spaghetti....."  
  
"Actually," Katie interrupted with a smile. "A glass of water, a sandwich, your name, and today's date would be fine."  
  
The woman halted her busy search of the refridgerator and stared amusingly at Katie. "Well, I can certainly do that. Water and sandwich is coming up. My name is Rosetta, and today's date is on the paper sitting on the table. You can go sit and read it while I make your lunch."  
  
Katie walked over to the table and lifted the paper. June 5, 2022. She sighed in relief as she sat down in a chair. She had went back in time on June 3rd.... so she ihad/i been asleep for 2 days.... but why?  
  
She inhaled a ragged breath when the events of the past few days came back to her. Khivar had almost ikilled/i her. She remembered seeing the bright ball of energy hurtling towards her.... but then she was saved. Those arms.... those arms from the stranger she was destined to be with saved her. iHe/i had saved her.  
  
"Dmitri..." Katie murmured with a sigh. What a beautiful name -- and beautiful face. She hadn't really gotten a chance to see him clearly, but she remembered his dark hair.... and dark eyes. He had brown, mysterious eyes. The kind of eyes that you could get lost in.  
  
"Yes, yes, dear. Dmitri had some business to take care of downtown. But don't worry, he will be back tonight." Rosetta's voice said, and Katie hadn't even realized she'd said his name outloud. "I guess you're stuck with me, Jade, and Popoli today."  
  
"Umm... downtown?" Katie asked. "Where exactly iam/i I?"  
  
Rosetta walked over and set a glass and plate in front of her. "Well.... you just read the New York Times, doll. Where do you ithink/i you are?"  
  
Katie choked out the big gulp of water she had just taken and spit it all over the table. "New York?!?!" Katie started coughing, trying desperately to calm her nerves. How the hell had she gotten to New York??? The Granolith did some crazy things, but it always brought a person back to their original place in time. Not 3,000 miles away from it.  
  
An older man chose that particular moment to walk in, and he ran over and patted Katie on the back, trying to calm her erratic coughing.  
  
"Holy Saint Peter, Rosetta! What the hell did you do to her?" He asked and Rosetta gave him a harsh look.  
  
"All I did was tell her she was in New York City!" Rosetta said, her voice with a hint of agony. She noticed Katie stopped coughing. "Are you alright, dear?"  
  
Katie nodded her head wordlessly, then the older man smiled at her warmly. "My name is Fabrizio, but you may call me Popoli. Everyone does." The man chuckled and Katie felt her nerves calming down.  
  
"My name is Kaitlyn.... but you can call me Katie, if you'd like." Katie returned the man's smile and then hesitated at her next question.  
  
"What is it, child?" Popoli asked her, sensing her hesitation.  
  
Katie looked at them both. "Well it's just that --- You see I'm a little confused as to how I got here. And I'm just..... I guess I'm just anxious to get home."  
  
Popoli exchanged an unreadable look with Rosetta.  
  
Katie noticed this and frowned. "What is it?"  
  
Popoli cleared his throat. "You.... wish to go home?" He paused briefly. "Now?"  
  
Katie closed her eyes briefly and sighed. "I'm sorry I'm just.... I'm just really confused and --- and worried." She paused, meeting the understanding gaze of Popoli. "There's this guy.... and right before I got here I found out that he betrayed me and I --- I just need to get back home so I can make sure he doesn't hurt anyone else."  
  
Popoli stared at her for a few seconds, and then said softly. "Gabriel cannot hurt you any longer. He can only hurt you, if you let him."  
  
Katie's eyes widened. "How do you know his name? Are you --- I mean -- Do you know---"  
  
"We are not aliens." Rosetta answered, then added. "But we do know all about them."  
  
Katie became quiet. She wanted to ask them something, but she already knew the answer to it. Maybe on some level hearing it outloud would confirm her feelings over the last few days. "Is Dmitri an...... alien?"  
  
Popoli exchanged another glance with Rosetta. "I think it is best if ihe/i tells you, my dear."  
  
And with that, Katie ate her sandwich in complete silence. All the while, back in her mind she was praying over and over to keep her family and friends from harms way while she sorted out this whole mess.  
  
----------------  
  
Max paced the living room floor. "Two days..."  
  
Liz nodded her head tiredly. "Yes, Max. We know."  
  
"It's been itwo/i days...." Max repeated for the thousandth time that day. It had been exactly 48 hours since they had last seen Katie. 48 agonizing hours he had spent worrying about his baby girl. 48 hours of not knowing where she was, who she was with.... and if she were in trouble.  
  
"Khivar and Gabriel?" Max asked Michael, who was sitting on the couch beside Maria.  
  
"Still missing." Michael confirmed and Max let out a frustrated sigh.  
  
"Where the ihell/i can they be?" Max almost yelled, and looked over to Liz for help. She was the only person who could ever help him calm down in a crisis. Liz always knew what to do.  
  
Liz gave him a sympathetic look, and passed the bundle in her arms over to Max.  
  
Max held his son gently and instantly relaxed. Eli... his son. Eli was much more calm now that he could feel his mother and father. But during the nights he would wake up, crying in fits... and they all knew why. A piece of their soul circle was missing. Katie.  
  
"And no one knows who that guy was that grabbed her?" Max asked calmly. His question referred to his daughters best friends, and ihis/i niece and nephew.  
  
Magnolia shook her head. "I've never seen him before."  
  
Stan gazed back at Max. "I'm sorry.... I don't know who he is."  
  
The room fell silent for a few moments, until an idea struck Liz. She turned to Magnolia curiously. "Mags, didn't you say Kaitlyn had just had her awakening?"  
  
Mags nodded her head. "Yeah, the day we left. She said she'd been having weird feelings, and that Gabriel was inot/i her chosen one."  
  
"She definitely said that?" Max asked, wanting confirmation that the man who betrayed his daughter was inot/i her soulmate.  
  
"I'm positive." Mags said. "But she also said that she could feel someone else.... in her mind."  
  
Liz sat up and looked at Max, hopefully. "Max.... do you think -- is there a possibility that the guy that saved Katie was---"  
  
Mags eyes lit up. "Her chosen one?! Wow.... I've never thought about that! It iis/i possible!"  
  
Everyone could see the reluctance in Max's expression. "I don't know Liz...."  
  
"Max, think about it." Liz reasoned. "If you had felt ime/i when we were that age and you iknew/i that I was in trouble... you would have come for me. Right??"  
  
"Of course." Max said without hesitation.  
  
Liz sighed, and a new hope starting brewing in the group. "Well then, maybe she's safer than we all think she is."  
  
Max sighed, looking down at his son in his arms. "I hope so."  
  
Suddenly, the door bell rang and Liz walked over to it. Before opening it, she looked at Max one more time. He gave her an encouraging look, and she opened the door slowly and gave their visitor a smile.  
  
"Hi, Jim." She smiled a tight smile. Very unlike the normal cheery Liz. "It's nice to see you."  
  
Jim Valenti stepped into the house and smiled at everyone. They could tell he was just as upset as they were.... and he didn't know ihalf/i of what was going on. But that was going to change...  
  
"Have you found Gabriel yet? Amy's getting worried that something's happened to him." Jim asked worriedly. Max briefly closed his eyes and Jim now looked even more concerned. "What is it Max... did something --- did something happen to Gabriel?"  
  
"We haven't told you everything that happened that day, Jim." Max said softly and Jim started to pale.  
  
Michael stood up, to let Jim have his seat on the couch. "You might want to sit down for this."  
  
----------------  
  
Katie stood on the roof of the apartment building that Popoli owned. Neither Rosetta nor Popoli would tell her anything about Dmitri, or anything else "alien" related. Instead they told her all about Popoli owning his own Italian restraunt and this apartment building. Actually, he inherited the apartment building, and opened the restraunt on his own.  
  
She looked down at the busy city streets and lights. Earth was truly a beautiful place. Each city was completely different than the other. But looking down at the "Big Apple" she realized it could never be her home. As busy and pretty as it was.... she knew her destiny was not to go to NYU. It never had been and never would be.  
  
Suddenly, a cool breeze swept over her.... causing a shiver to go down her spine. It was a little after midnight.... and he was finally here. She could feel him as he came closer and closer. Her heart started beating faster and faster, and she could feel her throat closing up. She was acting like a silly girl on her first date.  
  
She turned towards the city lights again, and heard the roof door open up behind her. This was it. It was going to be exactly as she'd seen in those old movies where the heartbroken girl turns around to face a handsome man, and they would fall in love at first sight. Sometimes, just sometimes, movies can be reality. And this time, it was. Katie turned around slowly, and a few yards away from her stood her destiny.  
  
He was perfect. His hair was a dark brown, and even in the dark she could see his golden skin. He was wearing a black button up shirt and jeans. His dark brown eyes sparkled from the city lights. And his face --- the face that made her knees weak -- was painted with an expression mixed between awe... and love. Love at first sight, it was a beautiful thing.  
  
"Kaitlyn..." Her name fell from his lips in a deep husky voice. A voice she would never get tired of hearing.  
  
She couldn't help but smile at him, and almost sighed at the warm feeling that was starting to spread throughout her entire body. "Dmitri."  
  
  
To be continued in the second half of Part Seven. :) 


	8. Part Seven (B) - The Day After

Title: What the Future Holds 3 (Part Seven - B)  
  
Author: SpyGirl314   
  
Email: GroupieChic319@aol.com  
  
Rating: PG-13 (for some language)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell, although I really wish I did.   
  
Summary: If you haven't read "What the Future Holds" or "What the Future Holds 2"..... you're gonna be TOTALLY lost. Anyways, on to the summary of this story. Everything is fine in 2021 Roswell.... until one day Katie comes home to find her parents missing. In fact, Michael, Maria, Isabel, and Alex are missing as well. Do the kids have the courage and the strength to beat the bad guys.... without their parents? This story takes place 5 months after "What the Future Holds 2" ends.  
  
Category: Max/Liz  
  
  
  
  
Part 7 continues.....  
  
  
  
Kaitlyn had no idea how long they stood there. Seconds, minutes, hell.... it could've been ihours/i for all she knew. The only thing that existed was the two of them. All thoughts of Khivar, school, and even Gabriel, fled from her mind.  
  
The thought of Gabriel shook her back into the present. She had a lot of things to sort out, before she could start iany/i new relationship. First, she needed to get answers. Dmitri seemed to understand just by the change in her demeanor, and motioned for them to sit down at a picnic table near the ledge.  
  
Katie slowly sat down, and Dmitri sat across from her. His eyes were still intensely regarding her, causing her to blush a little and look away. Good thing it was dark.  
  
She cleared her throat, not really knowing what to say. Her gaze traveled upward towards the stars. Her father had been sent here, to this planet, from some place up there. She had always longed to see what Antar *really* looked like. A nagging in the back of her mind told her she might one day see it.  
  
She sighed softly. "Gabriel was just a distraction," She paused and then looked at Dmitri again. "Wasn't he?"  
  
He nodded his head, saying nothing.  
  
She looked away again, and sighed heavily. "I thought so."  
  
"Katie--" Dmitri started, then hesitated. She looked so vulnerable, but he knew that she wanted to know everything. She ineeded/i to know everything. "Khivar corrupted Gabriel.... he promised him things that normal humans only dream of having." He paused, watching her intently. "It was inot/i your fault."  
  
Katie nodded her head and looked back at him. "Yeah... I know. I just don't understand I mean --- what about Jim? And Amy? Were they--"  
  
"No," He answered quickly. "His parents knew nothing about this."  
  
She was visibly relieved by that statement, although her heart had always known Jim was good on the inside.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Dmitri shivered at her last question. She had whispered it in almost a tortured voice. Why had she had to endure so much pain?  
  
Her question hadn't been directed to him, it was just a universal question of why. Why do bad things happen to good people? Why do things in her life always seem to get even imore/i complicated? Why can't there just be a simple solution to a single problem? Why does everyone she love end up getting hurt? Why can't things just go right for once?  
  
Why couldn't she have met Dmitri before all this had happened?  
  
Katie sighed again. She had a lot to sigh about, but asking all these stupid questions in her mind would get her nowhere. There was nothing she could do about the past. She could only change the future.  
  
"Why did Khivar go to Gabriel?" She asked him, still unsure as to how Dmitri even iknew/i the answers to these questions.  
  
"He needed someone to stop your awakening." He answered, and she gave him a confused look.  
  
"My awakening? What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
He paused and then whispered with rough emotion. "Everything."  
  
Katie's eyes widened, and knew that somehow they weren't just talking about some stupid treaty Khivar wanted signed. No, this much more to do with her than she had speculated.  
  
Suddenly the roof door opened and another couple walked onto the roof. They smiled politely at Katie and Dmitri then walked over to the ledge to look at the view.  
  
Dmitri cleared his throat and looked to Katie. He was having a very hard time talking to her... he still couldn't believe she was sitting across from him. "Umm... do you want to go back to my place?"  
  
"Y-Your place?" Katie stuttered. Why was she all of a sudden a bundle of nerves?  
  
"To talk." He said quickly.  
  
"Oh yeah," Katie laughed. iOh god! Did I just giggle??!! What's wrong with me?!/i She cleared her throat and nodded her head. "Yeah! I mean -- ok. That's fine."  
  
They slowly got up and walked off the roof. As they stepped into the elevator she noticed he punched for the 10th floor, instead of the 1st where Popoli lived. "Isn't--"  
  
"Popoli was nice enough to give me my own apartment." Dmitri explained with a smile. Katie returned the smile and he felt his heart constrict. He had so much to tell her.  
  
He was thankful when the elevator came to a stop, and he reached to get his keys out of his pocket. He led her to his door and opened it quitely. As soon as he entered the apartment he flipped the lights on and threw the keys on the counter.  
  
Katie looked around the apartment with a smile. It was decorated moderately, just like any normal 18 or 19 year old guy would decorate their apartment. The apartment as a whole was small, just a kitchen, living room, and two doors she believed probably led to the bathroom and bedroom. In the middle of the living room sat a glass coffee table, a black leather couch, and a chair off to the side. The room was quiant... definitely had a "comfortable" feel to it.  
  
"This is a really nice place." Katie complimented as she looked at the few bookshelves scattered across the living room.  
  
Dmitri sighed, "It's what I've called home for the past 3 years." The room went silent, and out of the corner of his eye he saw a red flashing light. He looked back to Katie again, who was now staring back. "Let me check my messages, before we get started. I haven't had time to check them since I got back." She nodded and he walked over to the answering machine. "Want anything to drink?" He asked over his shoulder has he pushed the "play" button.  
  
"A soda would be great, thanks." She said, then quieted when the answering machine started to play.  
  
"Wednesday, June 2nd, 10:42 a.m. -- BEEP! Yo Dmitri, it's Evan. I just wanted to let you know that your car is ready. I stopped by your apartment today, but that old guy-" Dmitri laughed when Eric referred to Popoli. "- said that you left last night for friggin' New Mexico! What's up with that, dude? You goin' on a vay-cay without your best bud? Anyway, you've got some explaining to do, so come get your piece-of-crap car when you get back. Lata."  
  
Dmitri shook his head with a smile as he opened the refridgerator door. "Cherry coke alright?"  
  
"Yeah, that's great." Katie answered, now ivery/i curious as to just who Dmitri ireally/i was. He had said he lived here 3 years, and he had a best friend. She had been so sure earlier that he was an 'alien', but now she was unsure of herself.  
  
The second message started to play. "Thursday, June 3rd, 1:06 p.m. -- BEEP! Dmitri, it's Serena. You haven't called. (Pause) Are you alright? I hope you are. Listen, call me the isecond/i you get back, ok? I want the chip out of the watch right away, so I can destroy it. (Pause) I sincerely hope you were successful, Dmitri. You have no idea how much the world will change if you weren't."  
  
Katie swallowed a lump in her throat. She was wanting, and needing, more answers by the minute. This was getting too confusing. Not to mention, she felt a wave of jealousy flow through her at the soft and gentle tone in which this 'Serena' had been talking to him. iUgh! What am I thinking??!! I don't even KNOW him!/i   
  
Dmitri remained quiet as he handed her a cherry coke, and started walking towards the couch when the third and final message began to play. It made him stop dead in his tracks and his blood run cold.  
  
"Friday, June 4, 2:30 a.m. -- BEEP! Dmitri." The voice in the message was deep and threatening. A shiver went down Katie's spine. It was Khivar. "I suppose at this very moment you are sitting by your sleeping beauty's side... (Pause) It is a shame, Dmitri. It is a shame you chose a woman who doesn't love you over your itrue/i destiny. (Pause) You can't escape your true destiny, Dmitri..... no matter how hard you try. (Pause) I will inot/i allow the prophecy to be fulfilled. BEEP!"  
  
Katie took in a shallow breath. Just hearing that monster's voice grated her nerves. She had to find a way to deal with him once and for all. But one nagging thought invaded her mind. Prophecy? What prophecy? Khivar had said that exact phrase when the time jump had started... but what did it mean?  
  
Her gaze shifted from the machine to Dmitri and she couldn't help but notice how stiff his posture had become. He had obviously been disturbed by the message. She walked over to him slowly and put a tentative hand on his shoulder. She felt his muscles instantly relax and he turned to face her. Giving her a slight smile, he handed her a glass.  
  
"Ready for that talk?" He asked, and smiled when she rolled her eyes. "Right, dumb question."  
  
They sat down on the couch, facing each other, and got comfortable. Katie took a deep breath. "Ok... just... start from the beginning. And don't leave ianything/i out."  
  
Dmitri nodded his head and took a deep breath. He was so nervous, he almost didn't know how his voice came out in a calm tone. "It all started with the day Antar fell.... meaning the day Zan was killed. After Zan's father died, the Powers -- which are six elders, former rulers of the six planets in our solar system -- the Powers foretold a union of souls that would bring back a fallen kingdom. The souls would be from two rival families, and ionly/i their love could restore Antar as it once had been."  
  
"I, Demitrius Asone-Xion, was born on Antar 19 years ago, with an elder present. It was a law that an elder be present at every royal birth, to judge their soul to find out if it were one of the souls mentioned in the prophecy." He paused and swallowed hard. Her eyes were regarding him with such trust, he loathed telling her what he was about to say. But she imust/i know, and it was better for her to learn about it from him.... rather than Khivar. "Katie -- The elder at my birth judged that I was one of the chosen ones -- one of the souls that would help rebuild Antar. And he told my father.... that I imust/i find my chosen one, so that we could rule Antar. That it was our destiny."  
  
Katie held her breath. He was alien and he was royalty. That could only mean one thing. Broken and distorted thoughts ran through her mind. Rival families. Zan and Zara. Max and Liz. Khivar and Desdemona. Dmitri.... and Kaitlyn.  
  
"D--D--Did you say Asone-Xion?" She choked out, her heart starting to beat faster and faster. Her father had once told her Khivar's full name. She had vowed never to forget it. Khivar Asone-Xion.  
  
Dmitri nodded his head, fear consuming him. "Yes, Kaitlyn. Khivar is my father."  
  
She gasped aloud and started to tremble. "And you --- and I ---- we're --"  
  
Dmitri slowly nodded his head. His gut twisted from the look on her face. It was a mix between shock, and absolute fear. She was afraid of him. "Katie, listen to me." He said urgently, his hands going to her face, forcing her to look in his eyes. "You ihave/i to listen to everything I say. Please --- just --- give me a chance to explain?" He paused and whispered. "Please."  
  
Kaityln forced her heart rate to slow down, although her mind was screaming at her to jump up and run as far away from this man as she possibly could. But her heart -- her heart was telling her otherwise. And she always listened to her heart. She swallowed hard and nodded her head. It wasn't like she could say no anyways, he was looking at her as though his world would crumble if she left him right now. iIf you EVER left him/i, her mind told her. For some reason, her heart ached at the thought of hurting him.  
  
She saw him visibly relax, and his hands dropped back down to his sides. That was another thing she was scared about. When he touched her -- it felt like electricity. And when he looked at her with those dark brown eyes -- she would practically melt. But the worst part about it was: She'd only talked to him for 10 minutes.  
  
"When I was growing up," He started again, his rough yet soft voice sounded like heaven to her ears. "All I heard about was how 'evil' the old Antarian ways were. My father would always try to justify what he did to Zan to me. He always tried to make it sound like ihe/i was the victim.... but I never believed him. I think -- I think the reason he did that was so that it would make me be like him. He was afraid that the prophecy would be true, and I would overthrow him."  
  
Katie nodded her head understandingly. Dmitri's eyes looked so haunted, somehow she knew he hadn't told this story to many people... and it was painful for him. She could ifeel/i his pain. And at that moment, she knew he would never hurt her.  
  
"Years and years I listened to him and my mother, Desdemona, talk about how evil Zan was..." He hesitated briefly. "And how evil iyour/i parents were."  
  
Katie gasped. Her parents... ievil/i??!! Those words didn't even belong in the same sentence!  
  
"I know, that's how I responded." He gave her a half-smile and continued. "Everytime I tried to defend your parents, and Zan... my father would get so angry. Sometimes he would get so mad that he would threaten me, deny me food, or lock me in my room for days. Sometimes I would lie in bed, and wonder if maybe he was right. Maybe these people iwere/i evil.... but I could never make myself believe they were. Somehow, deep down, I just iknew/i that my father was lying. But the threat of punishment was always there whenever I spoke out, so I held my tongue for many years." He paused and sighed. "Then one day, a few days after my 17 birthday, I had my awakening... and I couldn't be quiet any more."  
  
"Why?" Katie asked quietly.  
  
Dmitri gave her a smile and said simply. "You. I saw you, driving a car, with your father beside you and your mother in the backseat. There wasn't a roof and your hair... it was flowing from the wind. Your face was so full of laughter and life. It amazed me at how care-free you looked. I could feel everything you were feeling, and the love you had for your parents. At that moment... I knew you could never be evil. That you could never hurt anything -- or anybody."  
  
The fact that Katie was touched is an understatement. She was utterly and deeply moved by Dmitri's words. She hardly knew what to say. Suddenly an image flashed into her mind, the one he had just described. She smiled at the memory. "They were teaching me how to drive... I think that was the first time we went on the highway."  
  
Dmitri smiled and nodded his head. "Ever since that day, I've never been the same. I could feel you... I always felt you. Like you can feel me now."  
  
Katie nodded her head, amazed at how true his words were. She icould/i feel him. She had felt him out in the 1940's desert... and she felt him now.  
  
Dmitri smiled when he felt her wonder at the situation, but there were still a lot of things he had to tell her. He had only told her ihalf/i of the painful part. "Like I said," His voice now grim and the conversation turned dark once more. "My father got angry whenever anyone defended you. It was always about you. One day things got so bad... he figured it out. I had been quite for years, and all of a sudden I was furious when anyone uttered something negative about you. He put the pieces together and figured out that I had had my awakening... and that his attempt at brainwashing me all those years had failed miserably."  
  
"A few months later I heard him talking to my mother in their bedroom. They were talking about me -- and you. They were planning on sending someone to Earth to --" He faltered, looking into her eyes. "Take care of you. But they decided that ithat/i would only make things worse. So... they targeted my weakness."  
  
Katie gave him a questioning look. "Which was...?"  
  
"You." He stated and dark clouds covered his eyes. "They thought that if they could make me believe that you were destined to be with someone else, that you iwanted/i to be with someone else, that I would forget about you and my destiny. So my father decided to go to Earth -- and find someone to be your distraction. He wanted to keep you from having your awakening, because he knew that after you did it would severely threaten his power."  
  
"So he recruited Gabriel... right?"  
  
Dmitri nodded his head. "My father went to Earth himself, and told Gabriel the lies he had told me about your family. But Gabriel believed him... and he was richly rewarded for his help. When my father returned," Dmitri paused, briefly closing his eyes. "When my father returned, he told me that you had fallen in love with a guy -- a human guy. A inormal/i guy. I didn't believe him -- at first -- but then... one morning I woke up with this flash. It was of you and Gabriel. You were at your parents house and you two were --- you looked so happy. You were looking at him ---"  
  
"Like I should've been looking at iyou/i." Katie finished, her eyes welling up in tears.  
  
Dmitri nodded. "I couldn't take it after that. I knew that at some point you were going to find out his betrayal, and when you had your awakening you would need me.... so I left Antar. I left a few weeks before Adri came back and resumed her thrown. I left a few weeks before my parents fled to MI-63."  
  
Katie sighed and closed her eyes. A man, sitting in front of her, that she ibarely/i knew, had come light years away to save her. Suddenly, a thought struck her. "Wait a minute... so you came when I was 16?"  
  
Dmitri nodded his head.  
  
"Why didn't you just come for me then?"  
  
He sighed and looked away. "I didn't think you'd believe me. I mean -- I figured if I was near you for awile your awakening would happen faster... so I waited. Months I waited in Roswell waiting to feel you feel ime/i. Waiting for it to happen." He looked back to Katie with a sad smile. "But it never did. All I saw was you become closer and closer to Gabriel... I knew that if I were to just burst onto the scene and accuse him of all these things -- it would not only harm you, but it would let my father know that I was here... on Earth."  
  
Katie took in a shaky breath. It was all she could do not to cry. "So you came to New York?"  
  
Dmitri nodded his head. "It was easier to feel you across the country, than to see you everyday with -- ihim/i."  
  
"Oh... Dmitri..." Katie whispered brokenly. She couldn't imagine what it would feel like if she had had to watch ihim/i with another girl. The thought made her ill.  
  
Dmitri gave her a soft smile. "Don't worry, there's no one else. Never has been."  
  
Katie returned the smile. But her next words rocked him to his very core. It was a promise he hadn't expected her to make so soon, or perhaps never make at all. But nonetheless, it made all his years of heartache oh-so worth it. "Never will be."  
  
To be continued...  
  
PREVIEW of Part 8: There is still more shocking news for Katie to hear. Meanwhile, Gabriel plots against Dmitri. 


	9. Part Eight - The Other Betrayal

Part Eight  
  
  
Dmitri swallowed hard. Had heard what he ithought/i he'd heard? Katie quickly looked away from him and suddenly he felt waves of guilt coming from her. "Katie, it's--"  
  
"No." Katie stood up and started pacing. "It's not ok. Nothing I did was iok/i, Dmitri. I mean--" She paused and turned to look at him. "His favorite movie was Attack of the Killer Aliens. His favorite character on Star Wars? The iEmperor/i! Oh yeah, and whenever we went to the UFO Center, he would ialways/i order a Blood of Alien Smoothie. I mean, my god, he was practically waving a banner in front of my face saying 'Hey! Look at me, I'm bevil/b!!!'"  
  
Dmitri stood up and walked over to her, gently placing his hands on her arms. "Look at me." She continued looking at the ground. "Look at me." He said again, and slowly she raised her head to match his gaze. "You are a loving and caring person. It may sound weird coming from a person you've only known for a few minutes, but it's true. It's not your fault that there are people out there that will take advantage of the fact that you are a good person." He paused, and ran his hand down one of her arms. "And it was inot/i your fault that your parents got kidnapped. That was just my father's ignorant, and frightening, way of getting your -- getting iour/i -- attention."  
  
His stare felt like it was penetrating her soul. It was as if his words weren't even speaking to her mind... but to her iheart/i. And she liked that.  
  
Only then was Katie aware of just how close they were. She could feel the warmth radiating from him, and his hands were slowly grazing her arms. Up, and down. Up, and down. As if he were trying to pass his warmth and comfort straight to her through only his fingertips.  
  
iHe's stalling.../i The thought slowly occured to her. She could feel his tension and uneasiness. There was something else.  
  
"What haven't you told me?" She asked, not really wanting to hear the answer.  
  
He broke their gaze and led her back to the couch. Dmitri looked past her when he spoke. "My father told you about Vilandra.... right?"  
  
Katie nodded her head slowly. "About how they had an affair? Yeah..."  
  
Dmitri swallowed. "And.... your Aunt Isabel... She isn't the same person, is she?"  
  
Katie smiled a little. "No, she's definitely not like Vilandra." She paused, regarding him with confusion. "What is this about, Dmitri?"  
  
Dmitri finally looked into her eyes, and it killed him to have to be the one to tell her this. "This is about you. Who iyou/i are. No one can define who you are except you yourself."  
  
"What...?" Katie asked, completely lost.  
  
"Gabriel didn't work alone."  
  
He said it so fast, she almost thought she didn't hear him correctly. Gabe hadn't worked ialone/i? "What do you mean?"  
  
Dmitri took a deep breath. Her emotions were on the edge, and what he had to tell her would throw her over it. He briefly closed his eyes, when he opened them again his gut twisted. Suddenly he remembered she could feel what he was feeling, and he was scaring her more and more with each passing second.  
  
"Whatever you're going to say just say it." Katie whispered softly, gathering her nerves. "Who did he work with? Who else betrayed us?"  
  
In a broken voice, full of sorrow, he uttered the name she hadn't expected. Another person she thought she could completely trust. A name that would bring Kaitlyn Marie Evans into heartbreaking sobs.  
  
"Adri."  
  
-----------  
  
Gabriel threw the cell phone against the concrete wall in fury. She was with ihim/i. Dmitri and Katie.... were itogether/i.  
  
"Ugh! What are you upset about inow/i?" A voice asked from behind him.  
  
Gabe swirled around to face his female partner. "She's with him."  
  
Adri rolled her eyes and brought her feet down from the desk they'd been resting on. "Oh please..."  
  
"You know what? Don't start." He said in an irritated tone. "I'm not in the mood for one of your 'Katie deserved it' speechs."  
  
"C'mon, Gabe!" Adri reasoned as she stood up to walk over to him. "Look, the way I figure it... it's simple. We were both in a tough spot. I had the choice of scrapping by all my life, or being rich and offing a few people every now and then. You had the same decision. Ya know what? We made the right one."  
  
"You don't understand..." Gabriel muttered, looking away.  
  
"Don't give me that 'I'm in love with Kaitlyn" shit again, I swear to God I'll do you bodily harm if you make me listen to it." She warned him as she walked back over to her chair and started filing her nails.  
  
"I wouldn't expect you to understand, because your pathetic little brain can't comprehend the deep feelings Katie and I have for each other." He stated angrily. She was ireally/i starting to get on his nerves. There's only so much you can take of one girl... especially Adri. He was just glad their time together was almost over.  
  
"Had, baby. What you and Katie ihad/i." Adri corrected him, ignoring his deadly glare. "You actually think that she's gonna come back to you now that Mr. Universe is here?"  
  
"Katie is mine." Gabriel stated fiercely.  
  
Adri laughed and rolled her eyes. "Katie was your job. You did your job, you kept her from having her awakening for 3 years... good for you. You got paid, you're made in the shade now... why are you trippin' over her? She's Khivar's problem now. We were just buying time for him to get ready."  
  
Gabriel fell silent, and Adri laughed again. "I still can't believe we pulled off the Good Guy bit as long as we did."  
  
Gabe rolled his eyes and looked out the small triangular window. The room fell silent, the only sound heard was the humming of the air conditioner. He was left to his thoughts of Demitrius again.  
  
"I know what you're thinking." Adri said abruptly. "And you're foolish to think you can take care of him yourself."  
  
Gabriel whirled around and strode over to her. "I iwill/i kill him."  
  
"God! Humans can be so stupid sometimes!" Adri sighed in exhaustion and leaned back in her chair. "When do we get out of this hell hole anyways?"  
  
"A few hours." He stated, his voice tinged with hate. "I can't wait to get this show on the road."  
  
Adri smirked. "You're actually going to go through with this?"  
  
Gabriel raised an eyebrow. "What? You thought I would chicken out at the last minute?"  
  
Adri sighed. "I don't know... you just don't seem like the type of human that would pack up and leave to move light years away. Why don't you just stay here?"  
  
Gabriel shook his head and started to walk out of the room. "I told you before, it's none of your business."  
  
Adri watched as he disappeared into the dark hallway. "Psycho."  
  
-----------  
  
Katie smiled lazily as her dream world receded. She was so warm... she just wanted to fall back into a deep sleep. It was so comfortable here. Her brain told her it was a new day. The first day of her new life. The odd thing was, in a time where she had the most threats, she felt the safest. And it was all because of him. Dmitri.  
  
As she fully came out of her slumber her eyelids opened partially and she winced at the brightness of the morning sun. Slowly Katie brought her hand up to her eyes and rubbed them, urged them to focus. It was then that she realized the iposition/i she had been laying in. She was nestled against Dmitri's chest.  
  
They had fallen asleep sometime late last night, and sometime between then and now she had moved excruciatingly close to Dmitri with her arms wrapped around his waist, and her head resting in the crook of his neck.  
  
Her eyes widened and when she shifted her body to stretch, she felt his left arm resting on her back and his right arm covering one of her hands on his chest. She smiled and snuggled closer. In his dream state Dmitri instinctivly tightened his hold, and Katie's smile broadened.  
  
iI'm in love with him..../i The revelation hit her like a ton of bricks and she quickly slid out of his embrace without waking him. Katie swallowed hard. iOf course you're in love with him. He's perfect in every way, shape, and form... you moron./i  
  
The Khivar/Gabriel/Adri situation hung over her as if to taunt her. She had finally found the perfect guy, and there were a lot of people hell bent on seeing that she had no future with him. Well, apparently those people didn't know the unshattering resolve of Kaityln Evans. Oh yes, Miss-Gotta-Have-A-Plan was writing down names, and formulating plans.  
  
The thought of Adri's betrayal still stung, though. Katie's nerves were still raw from the night before. She had cried, and Dmitri had been there to wipe her tears. He had been there to tell her it was ok. He had been there to tell her that it wasn't her fault. He had been there to tell her that she wasn't Adri.... and Adri wasn't her.  
  
Everything that came out of Adrienne's mouth had been a lie. The "hard" childhood, her "fierce effort" to rule Antar as well as her father would have, and her fake tears at the sight of her parents being resurrected. All lies.  
  
Her stomach churned at those thoughts, and she quickly pushed them into the recesses of her mind. She needed to stay focused. She had a job to do.  
  
A knocking on the door made her jump and she smiled at herself. iEmotions raw, indeed!/i She glanced over at the peacefully sleeping Dmitri and opted to get the door herself so she didn't have to wake him.  
  
Kaitlyn padded softly to the door in her bare feet. As she opened the door she suddenly realized how tousled she must look and reached up to smooth her hair. An older lady, probably in her late 40's, stood in front of her with her mouth in an "O" shape.  
  
"Um... can I help you?" Kaitlyn asked, her voice still sleepy.  
  
"I -- Um -- Well -- You -- I --" The lady stuttered, and grasped the bushel of flowers in her hands nervously.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"I'm -- I'm so sorry to disturb you, but -- but I have a delivery for y-you." The lady stuttered and nearly shoved the flowers into Katie's surprised hands.  
  
Katie looked down at the beautiful arrangement of pink flowers in awe. These weren't just any flowers. They were her absolute ifavorite/i: First Kiss Roses.  
  
"Oh my god...." She whispered, lifting the flowers to her nose to inhale the musky scent. She looked up to the woman, who now looked much less nervous, and gave her a glorious smile. "Thank you so much! These are beautiful!"  
  
The woman laughed. "Don't thank me! I'm not the one that had them shipped all the way from Australia!" She stuck out her hand. "My name is Irene. I run the flower shop a few blocks down the street. And, if I'm not mistaken, you must be that Princess I've heard so much about!"  
  
Katie shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Kaitlyn Evans." She looked down to the flowers again, then back to Irene. "Did Dmitri order these?"  
  
Irene nodded her head. "Sure did." She paused and leaned against the doorway. "He called me up a few days ago sayin' he needed 'em.... like I had rare bred roses at my rinky-dink shop. He had to air mail them all the way here from Melbourne. Cost a pretty penny."  
  
Katie swallowed hard. Dmitri was getting more and more perfect every second and that was inot/i helping her "focus" plan at all. She could feel Irene's intense eyes on her, as if she were sizing Katie up.  
  
"Ya know," Irene paused, "I thought you'd be a lot older."  
  
Katie raised her eyebrow. "Why?"  
  
Irene shrugged. "I don't know. It's just... Princess of a foreign planet, defender of an entire race of people.... I just woulda thought you'd be packin' more muscle, that's all."  
  
iMy, my, she got over that nervousness quickly/i, Katie thought to herself. She just politely smiled back at the lady. "Well... you know what they say about little people."  
  
She looked at Katie quizzically. "No, I don't. What?"  
  
"Never underestimate one." Dmitri said as he walked over to stand beside Kaitlyn. He flashed them both a smile. "Good morning ladies. Kate, Irene."  
  
Kaitlyn felt that warm feeling spread throughout her body again. He called her Kate. Kate. No one had ever really called her that nickname before... but it sounded heavenly coming from his lips. iI'm such a goner..../i  
  
She snapped out of her "Dmitri" trance when she heard the door close. She looked to him and he had an apologetic look in his eyes.  
  
"Sorry about her." He said, with cute smirk. "She's just... nosey."  
  
Kaitlyn nodded her head in understandment and smiled. "Let me guess, that's how she figured out you were..." She paused and pointed her finger up.  
  
Dmitri shrugged his shoulders and nodded. There was an awkward pause, until he cleared his throat. Kate took this as a sign that meant lets-get-down-to-business.  
  
"We've got a lot to do today." Dmitri said, and walked into the kitchen. "What do you want for breakfast?"  
  
"Scrambled eggs with ketchup, toast, and orange juice." Katie's eyes widened when she realized he had said it in unison with her. "How did you--?"  
  
"Connection... remember?" Dmitri smiled and started gathering things in the kitchen.  
  
Kate sat down on a stool at the breakfast bar. She shot him a determined look. "Ok, hotshot. It's my turn."  
  
He opened his arms wide. "Bring it on."  
  
Kaitlyn situated herself on the stool and look him deep in the eyes. "What do you like for breakfast?" Dmitri visibly froze under her intense stare. Just when she thought it wasn't going to work, her head was filled with a rush of images. Bacon, scrambled eggs, toast, orange juice... the two of them making out in the eraser room.  
  
She jerked her mind out of his as soon as the last image struck her. Kate instantly blushed. She had seen one of his ifantasies/i! The intensity of the kiss in the vision nearly made her fall off the bar stool, so she had no iidea/i how her voice came out calm and even. "Bacon, scrambled eggs, toast, and orange juice."  
  
He nodded his head in approval. "You're good."  
  
"Yeah, well....." Katie shrugged her shoulders.  
  
Dmitri knew how she didn't particularly ilike/i invading other people's minds. So he decided to lighten the mood. He gave her what would become his classic smirk. "Feel free to invade my mind anytime."  
  
Kate burst into a fit of laughter. "Wow.... what a iline/i!"  
  
Their laughter continued throughout breakfast. However, as they were almost finished Dmitri brought them back to the 'pressing' matters at hand.  
  
"So..." Dmitri said, moving his last bite of egg across his plate. "How would you feel about leaving today?"  
  
Kate's eyes widened. "To Roswell?" Somehow she thought they would have stayed here, just like this, for a while longer.  
  
He shook his head and met her inquisitive gaze. "No. Houston, Texas."  
  
Confusion was written all over her face now. "Houston?" She paused and saw him nod his head. "What's in Houston?"  
  
Dmitri set the fork down on his plate. "We have a short stop to make in Houston before we go on to Roswell."  
  
"A short stop?" Kaitlyn asked.  
  
Dmitri nodded his head. "More like... a pick up."  
  
"A pick up?"  
  
"A pick up."  
  
"What exactly are we picking iup/i?" She asked him.  
  
Dmitri simply stated. "Help." She gave him an off glance. "Don't worry, you know him... and he is idefinitely/i on our side."  
  
They fell silent once more, and Katie knew she had to ask her question now. If she didn't, she'd lose all her nerve and the timing wouldn't be the same somewhere else. "When are we going to Antar?"  
  
Dmitri's head shot up at her question. He held her gaze for a few minutes. It was a mutual decision that was communicated through feelings, rather than words.  
  
Together, as they would be throughout the rest of their lives, they said in unison. "Soon."  
  
To be continued...  
  
Preview of Part Nine: Kate, Dmitri, and their mysterious ally regroup with the others in Roswell.... where there is something waiting for them. 


	10. Part Nine - The Message

Part Nine  
  
  
  
"Houston?" Max asked aloud once again. "Why would she call us from Houston?"  
  
Michael shrugged his shoulders and put his arm around Maria. "I don't know Maxwell, I just hope we can trust this 'Dmitri' guy. And whoever it is they said they were 'picking up'."  
  
Max sighed and looked to Liz. Her assumption from the day before was right. Kaitlyn was with her chosen one. He could feel it, too. It was like there was another presence in their soul circle. Not as defined as blood relatives, but just enough to make them aware of another being.  
  
Max wasn't sure if he liked this or not. Katie was his little girl. He needed to protect her... especially now. She had been horribly lied to and betrayed by her "boyfriend". His baby girl needed him now more than ever.  
  
The thought of a guy -- no iman/i -- touching Katie nearly drove him insane. Especially since it was a mystery man he knew nothing about.  
  
"Hmmm...." He heard Liz say with a smile. "Reminds me of a certain mystery man my parents didn't like when iI/i was in highschool..."  
  
She was right. Oh who was he kidding? Of icourse/i Liz was right. She's ialways/i right. She always thought rationally, while he worried about everything and thought irrationally. But then again, she was his balance...  
  
"We needed to let go sooner or later..." Liz said, coming up to stand by him. He watched as she stretched her arms, and the slight wince he saw on her face. Her arms were sore since she had been carrying Eli all day.  
  
Max reached down gingerly and rubbed his hand over her arm, healing it instantly. He was rewarded with a glorious smile from Liz.  
  
"What would I do without you?" She asked him breathlessly, an expression of awe painted on her face.  
  
He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and sent waves of love through their connection.  
  
*Gee thanks, dad.* A female voice said in his head. *I love you, too.*  
  
He knew that voice.... it was iKaitlyn/i. Max's head snapped up to see her opening the front door of the Evans house.  
  
"Hey everyone!" She exclaimed, a brilliant smile on her face. "Did ya miss me?"  
  
"CHICA!!!!!!!" Mags screamed as she ran to her best friend, picking her up off the ground. "Oh my iGod/i I missed you so much!"  
  
Everyone burst into laughter and Katie hugged her friend back. "I missed you too, babe."  
  
Katie hugged each and every one of her relatives, including Dakota, Ilana, Denise.... and Jim. When she hugged Jim she felt so many emotions.  
  
He pulled away and regarded her seriously. "Are you ok?"  
  
Kate swallowed past a lump in her throat and nodded her head. "Yeah, I'll be fine. But how are iyou/i doing?"  
  
Jim shrugged his shoulders. "I'll manage." Katie could see his tired, weary eyes. He was heartbroken, as was she.  
  
"Soo...." Mags couldn't contain herself any longer. "Where's your hunky alien Prince at??!!"  
  
Kate rolled her eyes and smiled. Slowly the door opened to reveal a handsome dark haired man. Max watched him with bated eyes.  
  
"Everyone, this is Dmitri." Kaitlyn introduced, and Dmitri gave them a half-smile. He saw the unapproving glare Michael was giving her chosen one, and Kate cleared her throat. "He saved my life."  
  
Max knew from her tone that 'He saved my life' actually meant 'he's on our side and I idare/i you to say otherwise'. Dmitri seemed to notice Max's intense stare and, to Max's surprise, the boy looked him directly in the eye. There was respect shown in his gaze. He iwas/i on their side.  
  
Max walked over and shook Dmitri's hand firmly.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Dmitri." Max said, sincerely. It wasn't like the gentle Max Evans could be imean/i anyways.  
  
Dmitri looked back at him in admiration. "It's an honor to meet you."  
  
Max was humbled by his words, and nodded his head in thanks.  
  
Liz stepped up beside him and gave Dmitri a hug. "Thank you so much for saving Kaitlyn." She cast her eyes briefly to Katie. "You have no idea how much she means to us."  
  
Dmitri smiled and exchanged a smile with Kate. "Oh.... I think I might."  
  
"So," Michael clapped his hands together. "Now that we've got all the introductions out of the way, do either of you mind telling us why the hell Kaitlyn was in iNew York/i?"  
  
Max gritted his teeth. He knew Michael thought of Katie like a second daughter, and he hated the "letting go" process as much as Max did.  
  
"We'll have time to explain all that on the way to Carlsbad." Katie explained. "But first--"  
  
"Hey! What kind of welcome is this? You make a guest stand outside by himself now?!" A voice yelled from outside, and a man dressed in a police officer uniform promptly yanked the door open. He stood in front of the group, a huge smile on his face.  
  
"Kyle!" Maria shrieked.  
  
Everyone immediately rushed over to him.  
  
"Kyle! It's great to see you!" Max gasped, a grin on his face.  
  
Kyle shook his head. "Now, now, Maxwell. It's Kyle Valenti, iTexas Ranger/i now." He paused, smirking. "Don't forget to say the Texas Ranger part, it's what gets me all the chicks."  
  
Liz rolled her eyes. "Will you iever/i settle down with a woman, Kyle?"  
  
He shrugged his shoulders with a smug look. "What can I say? Some people just can't tie down the Valenti bad boys... right dad?"  
  
Jim chuckled. "That's right, son."  
  
Their laughter died down, and Kyle cast his gaze to the floor. "I uh... I heard about Gabe a few days ago." The room was now completely silent, the only sound was of Maria slowly rubbing her protruded stromach.  
  
"Yeah it was a -- um -- shock." Liz said, glancing at Katie. She wasn't too sure how well her daughter was coping with it. Kate seemed to sense it, and sent her mother waves of reassurance.  
  
*Don't worry.* She voiced through her mind. *Everything is ok now.*  
  
Max watched the exchange between the two and sighed silently. His baby girl was no longer a baby. As soon as she had walked through the door, it was like seeing a different person. She looked... iolder/i somehow. More wise about the world. More like a leader.  
  
"How did you hear about Gabriel?" Michael asked Kyle.  
  
"I heard a few days ago, from Dmitri." He replied, and this caused a bunch of confusion in the group. "To make a long story short, I have known Dmitri for a year now. He came to me to ask me to keep an eye on Kaitlyn for him. We've kept in touch."  
  
Satisfied for now with that answer, Michael turned to look at Kate. "Why are we going to Carlsbad?"  
  
"It's where Khivar's hideout is," Dmitri answered for her. Then he shrugged. "Or iwas/i."  
  
"How do you know that?" Alex asked abruptly. "Even Dakota and Denise, who have the most advanced Antarian technology, don't know where Khivar is."  
  
Dmitri shrugged his shoulders, and prepared himself for the second longest talk he had had in less than 24 hours. "I'm connected to him."  
  
"W-What?" Stan choked out. They all knew what Dmitri meant.  
  
"We have to explain on the way." Kate told them hurriedly. "We don't have much time."  
  
--------------  
  
The car ride, needless to say, was hysterical. Jim and Kyle decided to go in Kyle's jeep while everyone else crammed into Isabel and Alex's mini van. Kyle filled his father in on the entire situation, including the news about Adri and the prophecy.  
  
Dmitri sat in the rear seat with Katie beside him, while Max sat next to her with Liz on his lap. Alex was driving with Maria in the passengers seat, considering she now took iup/i an entire seat. Dakota, Ilana, and Denise had decided to stay behind to make sure everything was fine in Roswell.  
  
"I just.... I can't believe Adri would ido/i something like that!" Liz stroked her temples with her hands.  
  
Kate sighed deeply and looked out the window. They were on a bumpy gravel road now, just outside Carlsbad. She saw Isabel turn around in her seat.  
  
"Are you isure/i you're okay?" Isabel asked.  
  
Kaitlyn smiled and nodded her head. "Yeah.... I'm fine."  
  
Isabel sighed and tilted her head. "It's just.... I know how it feels. Ya know, to have someone that looks so much like you do something so horrible."  
  
Katie continued smiling. "I know."  
  
Isabel let out another soft sigh before turning around. Katie could see her Uncle Mike glancing back at Dmitri suspiciously every 5 seconds.  
  
"Stop it." She warned him. He was one of her favorite Uncle's, probably the funnest to be around, but at times his protective ways made him act irrationally.  
  
"What?" He asked, turning around to look at her.  
  
"Don't act like you don't know." She told him sternly, a smile creeping on her face.  
  
Michael shrugged his shoulders and exchanged a knowing glance with Max. He turned around and tossed over his shoulder, "I can't help it."  
  
Katie laughed, and Dmitri smiled knowingly. It was going to take time for ieveryone/i to get used to Katie being with her significant other.... considering she had only met him a couple of days ago.  
  
Her laughter stopped when she suddenly felt a new presence in her. But unlike when she felt Dmitri, this presence was..... idark/i. It felt like the wind had been knocked out of her and she gasped.  
  
Dmitri felt her sudden alarm and turned to face her. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Oh my god...." Kaitlyn whispered, her hand covering her heart. "What is that? What's going on?!"  
  
Liz quickly turned to her daughter and Max quickly grabbed Katie's hand. He was instantly slammed with the presence invading her.  
  
"Jesus....." Max whispered, his hand jerking away. "It felt like a huge black wall."  
  
Katie nodded her head slowly, adjusting to the feeling. "Yeah... I know." She suddenly felt Dmitri slip his hand into hers. Kate turned to look at him. She could feel the worry over her reverberating off of him, and she gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. I'm fine. It doesn't hurt it just.... feels weird."  
  
Their faces were only inches apart, and he raised his head to look directly into her eyes. There was guilt there. "I'm sorry... it's.... it's because my father..."  
  
Katie's brows furrowed. "What? Does this have something to do with... Khivar?"  
  
Dmitri nodded his head. "You can't sever a soul circle. It's eternal. When Royal couples are together they can --- they can feel each others families. Like, right now, I can feel yours."  
  
She closed her eyes in revelation. "So... what iI'm/i feeling is..."  
  
"My parents." He finished, bringing his hand up to stroke her hair. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you have to feel the..... darkness of my family."  
  
Katie looked deeply into his eyes. She opened her mouth to say something, but Alex beat her to it.  
  
"Hey guys... check this out." Alex said, pulling into a small parking lot.  
  
Katie quickly looked out the window. "Well.... that looks familiar."  
  
"Yeah, I'd say so." Liz agreed as they all filed out of the van.  
  
It was the exact same warehouse that had "magically" appeared in the 1947 desert where Max and the others were held hostage. A few seconds later Kyle and Jim were right beside them.  
  
"This is definitely it, Kyle." Dmitri told him, and patted his friend on the back. "Thanks."  
  
Kyle shrugged. "No problem. I mean, once you gave me the description I was able to run it through the computer. This was the only location of a warehouse fitting those details."  
  
The group walked to the huge double doors. Kyle cleared his throat. "So... do we just knock or...?"  
  
Michael held up his hand and blew the doors out. Tossing a smile at Kyle, he walked into the barely lit warehouse.  
  
The warehouse was one giant room.... that was completely empty. Everyone scattered about, looking for any signs that Khivar had been here.  
  
There was a desk and chair over in one corner, with a few small windows scattered around the place.  
  
Katie walked up to Dmitri. "He was definitely here, wasn't he?"  
  
Dmitri turned around to face her. "Yeah... I can still feel it. Can you?"  
  
She nodded her head. "How long?"  
  
Dmitri sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "A day... maybe less."  
  
"Damn.." She muttered under her breath. Although, it was a bit of a relief. She wasn't too sure facing Khivar was something she wanted to do right now. Somehow she didn't think she could handle it. The battle wasn't meant to happen right now.  
  
But something else was, because the center of the room started glowing and spinning.  
  
Dmitri instantly grabbed Kate's hand and pulled her close to him. She smiled secretivly, he was so protective. It reminded her of her parents.  
  
"What's happening?" Max asked Dmitri, who looked less confused about what was going on.  
  
"It's a hologram message." He informed them. At that moment Dmitri realized just how much he ihadn't/i told Kaitlyn. She needed to know about New Antar.... and soon.  
  
"What's a hologram message?" Kate asked over the loud buzzing sound that was emitting from the spinning tornado like figure.  
  
"It's a live video feed." Dmitri explained. "It's kinda like an advanced version of a video phone."  
  
Kate nodded her head, and kept staring at it. "So, um, who's calling us?"  
  
"I think we're about to find out...." Magnolia's voice trailed off as the image of a man appeared.  
  
"Khivar." Dmitri stated, and suddenly the buzzing stopped and a clear picture appeared of Khivar. The evil man was staring at his son with a chilling smile.  
  
"Hello, son." Khivar growled in his deep voice. His gaze shifted to Kaitlyn, whose hand was grasped with Dmitri's. "I see you have found her."  
  
Dmitri straightened his shoulders. "Seems like I have. What do you plan to do about it?"  
  
Khivar chuckled. "Still adament about having a future with her, I see." He paused and sighed. "Yes, well I suppose there's not much I can do about that now... is there?"  
  
Dmitri lifted his eyebrows. His father was conceding. Conceding wasn't even in his father's dictionary. Something was up.  
  
"The always charming Kaitlyn has had her awakening," Khivar went on. "There is nothing I could ipossibly/i do to stop you two from being together and assuming the Antarian throne..."  
  
Kate felt Dmitri tense. Her own suspicion was rising as well. "What's this?? The famous Khivar Asone-Xion is, dare I say..... iscared/i?"  
  
The image of Khivar turned his attention towards Katie. "My, my Kaitlyn I do believe you get more and more clever each time we converse."  
  
Katie smiled sarcastically. "I always try to make our conversations memorable. Seeing as how they're rare and all." She paused, and sauntered casually towards his holographic image. "You know... half the prophecy has already been fulfilled. So why don't we just skip ahead to the part where I kick your sorry ass off Antar?"  
  
Khivar immediately burst into laughter. "If Antar is what you want, Antar is what you'll have."  
  
Dmitri walked over to stand by his chosen one. He looked at his father with a steady glare. "What are you up to, Khivar."  
  
"Would it be such a hardship to call me Father, Son?"  
  
"I thought you said I wasn't your son." Dmitri reminded him angrily. Kate's head swirled around to face him, shocked at what she had just heard. She couldn't imagine what it would feel like to have your own parent say that.  
  
"If you had only done what I asked--" Khivar started.  
  
"I would have been as evil as you!" Dmitri yelled, now almost face with the hologram. He took a deep breath, and continued calmly. "If you or Desdemona iever/i come near Kaitlyn I swear to God you will regret it."  
  
Khivar smirked. "You could never kill me."  
  
Dmitri shook his head. "Trust me, if it came down to you and Kaitlyn.... you wouldn't have a prayer. And you can bet your ilife/i on that."  
  
Suddenly, on the other side of the room, Dakota burst through the door. He stopped abruptly when he saw the image of Khivar in the center of the room.  
  
"Dakota? What are you doing here?" Max asked.  
  
Dakota ran over to him and showed him a piece of paper. "I recieved this message from Zan and Zara as soon as you guys left."  
  
Max looked it over, and his face paled. Khivar smiled as he saw Max walk over and hand the piece of paper to Dmitri.  
  
Kaitlyn looked at it and read. "It is declared on this day, June 24, 2022 that King Zan Veray-Ere has stepped down from his exalted postion." Katie sucked in a breath. "King Veray-Ere apologized to his people for the treacherous errors done to Antar at the hands of his beguiled daughter, Adrienne Veray-Ere. It was discovered, mere hours ago, that Adrienne Veray-Ere had partnered with the rouge leader Khivar Asone-Xion in an attempt to gain control over planet New Antar. King Zan stated in his press conference this morning that he was fleeing the galaxy for protection of himself and wife, Queen Zara Kepal-Ere."  
  
"Their whereabouts are now unknown," Dmitri continued, hardly believing what he was reading. "The question on many Antarian's minds now is: Who will govern New Antar? A response is expected some time today by The Powers."  
  
The room was silent and Katie swallowed hard. Antar had no ruler. She and Dmitri were destined for that specific job. She took the piece of paper from Dmitri and looked over it again. It was either them, or Khivar.  
  
She looked up to Khivar, knowing he had heard everything. As soon as she opened her mouth, Dmitri stopped her by putting a hand on her wrist. She knew what he was going to say.  
  
"As soon as we announce it," Dmitri said, in a soft voice. "We're bounded by ilife/i to it."  
  
Kaitlyn nodded her head.  
  
Dmitri looked into her deeply with his eyes. "I don't think you understand--"  
  
Kate reached up and put a finger over his lips. It was almost as if everyone else in the room had disappeared. "I know what will happen. And I know I want to do it." She gave him her brightest smile. "This feels iright/i, Dmitri."  
  
He was silent for a minute, his eyes searching hers. A smile started creeping on his face. "You ido/i realize you'll be stuck with me for the rest of our lives.... right?"  
  
Katie nodded her head slowly. And Dmitri took a deep breath, then grabbed her hand slowly and joined it with his. They turned towards the image of Khivar, who was looking back at them curiously.  
  
They raised their joined hands high towards the ceiling and recited the ancient Antarian Electorial Speech. To everyone's amazement, their joined hands started glowing and sparkling.  
  
"We accept the rightful duty presented to us at birth, and promise to uphold the generational Antarian laws by which all our people live. We promise to continue the Antarian traditions and act in the correct manner by which our exalted status requires. If ever in conflict, we will solemnly give our life for our homelands freedom."  
  
As soon as they were done, the glowing from the hands burst and showered the room in light for a few seconds, then it darkened back to its original light.  
  
"I was hoping you would say that." Khivar smirked and nodded his head. "See you soon."  
  
The hologram quickly disappeared and everyone let out a shaky breath.  
  
Dmitri and Katie stared at each other for several long minutes, until Magnolia broke the silence.  
  
"What just happened you guys?"  
  
Katie looked at her best friend, then turned towards her parents who were standing across the room looking shocked. Everyone was back and safe now. Things were back to normal.  
  
And she was leaving.  
  
To be concluded...  
  
Preview of the Part 10 - the CONCLUSION: Kaitlyn says her goodbyes as she leaves Earth to fulfill her destiny. 


	11. Part Ten (A) - The End

Part 10  
  
  
  
"Oh, oh! Don't forget the picture of me, you, and Stan from last year when we went on vacation to Reno."  
  
"Oh yeah! Thanks for reminding me."  
  
"Oh! And remember the teddy bear I got you for Christmas? Take that with you, too."  
  
"Mags... iwhich/i Christmas? Every iyear/i you get me a new teddy bear."  
  
"Right... well, ok just take them all then."  
  
Kaitlyn turned to her best friend and smiled. "Mags, I really don't need a million teddy bears to remember you by."  
  
Magnolia looked away and messed with Kate's trinkets setting on the dresser. "I know.... it's just..."  
  
Kaitlyn quickly picked up the bear lying on her bed and held it up. "How about I take the one you got me last Christmas and you can bring over everything else when you come in a few months."  
  
Mags smiled. "Deal."  
  
Kate sighed as she zipped her suitcase shut. She was packing a little light. After all, she didn't exactly know what things were going to be like on Antar. It could be similar to life on Earth.... or completely different.  
  
Mags walked over to Kate and put her arms around her in a fierce hug. "I wish I could come with you now."  
  
"Hey, don't feel bad." Kaitlyn replied, and pulled away slightly. "If my mother were pregnant I would want to stay with her, too."  
  
Mags swallowed, trying hard not to cry. "As isoon/i as everything settles down--"  
  
"I know you'll come." Kate finished for her with a grin.  
  
"Even thought we'll be light years apart for awhile," Mags said. "I know you've still got my back."  
  
Kate smiled brightly, her eyes bright with unshed tears. "And you've got mine."  
  
Mags nodded her head and the two hugged once more. This time the hug was interrupted by Stan, who came in rolling his eyes sarcastically.  
  
"You guys aren't thinking of pulling a Thelma and Louise... are you?" Stan joked, rewarded with giggling and a teddy bear thrown at him.  
  
Mags rolled her eyes and giggled more. Turning to Kate she said laughing, "You're moving across the universe in a few hours and ihe's/i making jokes!"  
  
Kaitlyn laughed and shook her head, "When is he ever inot/i making jokes?!"  
  
"Now is that any way to talk to your favorite cousin?" Stan asked, walking over to Kaitlyn.  
  
"Ugh! What iever/i!" Mags exclaimed, putting an arm around Kate's neck. "I'm practically her sister!"  
  
"Only in imind/i" Stan said, putting his arm around Kate's neck. "I'm related by iblood/i!"  
  
Kaitlyn giggled and rolled her eyes. "I'm not gonna be related to anyone if you don't stop choking me!"  
  
Her two best friends quickly pulled their hands down and the room fell silent again. Kate looked to Stan and sighed. "I guess this is it... huh, guys?"  
  
They solemnly nodded their heads, no one wanting to be the first to say good-bye. Kate chose for them and turned to Stan first. "So.... four years?"  
  
"Maybe five." Stan grinned at her. "I want to be the ibest/i scientist Antar could hope for."  
  
"Study hard, Stan." Kate told him and he nodded his head. She cracked a smile. "I'll be the best Queen around if my head scientific advisor graduates from M.I.T. with honors."  
  
"I don't know about the 'with honors' part, but..." Stan smiled, then his countenance became serious. "I won't let you down, Kaitlyn."  
  
"I know you won't." Kate smiled, a few tears rolling down her cheeks. Stan quickly stepped towards her and enveloped her and a tight embrace. Mags quickly joined them in a group hug.  
  
"I'm going to miss you guys so much." She said, tears now flowing out of her eyes.  
  
A gentle knock on the door prompted them all to pull away and wipe their eyes. "Come in." Kate said softly, sniffing her nose.  
  
Isabel, Alex, Michael, and Maria walked in slowly.  
  
Mags turned to Kate, starting to cry again. "We'll just... go outside so you can--"  
  
Before she broke down, Stan led her out of the room and Kate let out a shaky breath. "This is really hard."  
  
Isabel immediately walked over and gave her a hug. When she pulled way Kate could see tear tracks on her cheeks. "You're the first one of us to actually go there...." Isabel's voice trailed off and she ran a loving hand over Kaitlyn's face. "You're so brave, honey. So brave..."  
  
Kate sniffed her nose, trying desperately not to cry. "I'm just following my heart."  
  
"You are so much like Liz." Maria said, starting to cry. Michael put his arm around her for comfort. She looked at Kate with sparkling eyes. "When I see you and Magnolia together.... it's like I'm seeing me and Liz when we were your age."  
  
"Really?" Tears started rolling down Kate's face again, but she was unaware of it.  
  
Maria nodded her head and Kaitlyn ran over and gave her a fierce hug. "I know you'll make us proud." Maria whispered into her hair. After a few minutes Kate pulled back and Maria said with a laugh, "Besides... NYU isn't ithat/i great anyways." Kate laughed and rubbed her nose with her long-sleeve shirt.  
  
"C'mere, kiddo." Alex said, grabbing Kate by her shirt and pulling her into a hug. "God I'm gonna miss you."  
  
Kate smiled and hugged him harder. "Be sure to email me."  
  
Alex laughed and nodded his head, letting her go. "Everyday. You can count on it."  
  
There was an odd silence as Kaitlyn awaited Michael's good-bye. Maria saw him shift his weight uncomfortably and motioned to the door. "We'll just.... leave you two alone."  
  
As everyone left, leaving her and Michael alone, Kate readied herself for her good-bye with him. Out of all her Aunts, Uncles, and Grandpas.... she was closest to Michael. He had ialways/i been there for her, like a second father. Since he was an artist, he was home most of the time when iher/i parents weren't.  
  
"You scared?" Michael asked abruptly.  
  
Kate looked at him honestly and shook her head.  
  
"Good." He replied. There was a silence, and Kaitlyn almost thought that ithat/i was their good-bye. Until he said, "You shouldn't be."  
  
"I shouldn't be... what?"  
  
"Scared." He told her, motioning her to sit down on the bed. She followed him and they sat side by side. "When I was your age... all I wanted to do was to go home. Ya know," He motioned upwards with his finger. "Up ithere/i home. But then.... when you, Stan, and Magnolia came back through the Granolith... everything changed." He paused, and his eyes looked distant. "I never thought that I could accomplish anything here. I thought that no matter iwhat/i I did here on Earth, it wouldn't amount up to anything."  
  
"And we changed your mind?"  
  
He nodded his head, focusing on her now. "When I saw you three, standing up on that rock with the sunlight behind you, my entire view changed. Because at that moment, I realized that I iwasn't/i going to go where I thought I was. I was going to stay here.... on Earth. And that made me..." He paused and said slowly, "Jealous."  
  
"Jealous?" Kate asked incredulously. "Why the hell were you jealous of ius/i?! We were scared out of our minds!" She laughed, remembering how nervous they were. At the time though, they hadn't thought about it. Liz's life had been in danger.  
  
"Because -- " He hesitated. "Because I knew you guys iwere/i meant to leave Earth."  
  
Her eyes widened at that statement. "Are you serious?"  
  
He nodded his head. "Yeah.... I was -- I was jealous because I knew that iwe/i weren't the ones that were supposed to grow up and then defend a planet. It was about you. You, Stan, Magnolia, Eli.... and Ophelia." He paused and whispered. "It was always about you guys."  
  
Kaitlyn tossed him a confused look. "Ophelia? Who's--" She gasped and covered her mouth. Maria's baby! "It's a girl?! You've picked a name??!!"  
  
Michael nodded his head, smiling. "We picked it out months ago. We haven't told Magnolia yet, it's a secret. But I figured... what the hell. You'll be millions of miles away, the secret's still safe."  
  
Kaitlyn laughed and smiled. "Wow... a new baby. She'll be almost a year younger than Eli." Michael nodded his head. She paused, contemplating something. "You think..... Do you think they'll be friends? Ophelia and Eli?"  
  
"Yeah..." Michael smiled distantly. "Yeah, I do."  
  
He suddenly put his arms around her, practically crushing her against him. "Take care of yourself."  
  
Kate put surprised arms around him. Michael had never been a real emotional guy, and right now he was on the verge of tears. "I will."  
  
----------  
  
It had been thirty minutes since Michael had left her room. She was using this time to say good-bye to someithing/i not someone. The Earth.  
  
She turned off her light and walked over to the window. Striking a match, she lit a small blue circular candle and set it on the window sill. It had been cloudy today, but it had cleared leaving behind a starry night sky.  
  
She looked up to the heavens, amazed that in a few hours time.... she would be up there somewhere. The full moon was shining bright and seemed to light up the entire sky. Earth was so beautiful.  
  
It made her wonder if Antar would be this beautiful. She was used to a blue sky and a yellow sun. What if Antar had a blue sun and a yellow sky? What if it had purple clouds? What if the sun was polka-dotted?  
  
Granted, the latter was outrageous, but she truly didn't know how she would adjust to a change like that. On Antar, would there be a moon as bright and glowing as this one? Would the stars twinkle with the promise of dreams to come.... like they did here?  
  
She took a deep breath. She knew she could handle anything, as long as Dmitri was there with her. He was the ionly/i person that could help her through a change as drastic as this.  
  
With a heavy sigh, she settled her backpack onto her back. She looked out the window once more, trying to soak up the Earth inside her forever. She always wanted to remember how the fresh morning air smelled. How the morning dew felt on her bare feet after it had rained. How peaceful everything looked after the first snowfall in winter. How the trees turned a vibrant shade of orange in the autumn.  
  
She was not only representing Antar... she now had the responsibility of representing Earth in all 'alien' affairs. It was a heavy burden, but it was one she most proudly would bare. Because Earth was her home, and it had been extremely good to her.  
  
Kate desperately wished the people of Earth could know their secret. She wished they could know and understand that there were other beings out there that were struggling just as they are.  
  
"Someday." She promised her homeland. "Someday."  
  
-----------  
  
Kaitlyn opened the nursery door slowly, knowing these were the final few minutes she would be with her parents..... for awhile anyways. She opened the door fully and saw her parents looking down in the crib at her sleeping baby brother.  
  
She closed the door behind her and her parents looked up. They hadn't expected her to leave home until August.... when she was supposed to go to NYU.  
  
iPlans change quickly sometimes/i, She thought idly as she walked over to the crib to stand in between her parents.  
  
Kate looked down at her brother. She had always wanted a younger sibling. It had been a dream of hers ever since she was a little girl. But now she was leaving before she got to do anything with him.  
  
"I'm gonna miss so much..." Her voice trailed off, as tears rolled down her cheeks.  
  
"Oh baby, don't worry." Liz said, putting an arm around Kate's waist, pulling her close. "He'll understand. He feels you. He'll always feel you."  
  
"But it won't be the same." Kate argued.  
  
"You may not be here in person." Max said, his eyes brimming with tears. "But you'll always be in his heart."  
  
"But what if that's not enough?" Kaitlyn said, wiping her tears. She wasn't just talking about Eli anymore. "What if I leave and everything changes? What if I leave and.... and I can't feel you anymore?"  
  
"That will never happen." Max stated firmly. He reached his hand up to cup his daughters face. "I won't let it."  
  
Kate hugged her father fiercly, and she felt her mother hug her from behind. Their soul circle opened, and all their feelings crashed together, combining into one. Love.  
  
None of them knew how long the feelings, the flashes, the intensity lasted. But it was felt and seen throughout their circle. Years later Kate would find out that Eli had felt that moment also, as had Dmitri.  
  
Slowly they broke apart, and Kate wiped her face off. The good-byes had been said. The tears had been shed.  
  
Now it was time to leave.  
  
Kaitlyn bent over the rail of the crib and whispered "Goodbye." to Eli. She turned around to face her parents. Two people that had given so much to her.... she had no idea how she'd repay them.  
  
She didn't remember opening the door, or walking down the hallway. Somehow she ended up outside on the porch. Everyone grouped together as Kate walked towards Dmitri, who was standing by her jeep.  
  
As she approached the drivers side, she looked to him, her eyes glistening with tears. He knew how hard this was for her. He had said good bye to Popoli, Rosetta, and Jade yesterday.  
  
"Are you isure/i you want to do this?" Dmitri asked softly, her car keys jingling in his hand.  
  
It was at that precise moment, that she fell completely and utterly in love with him. "I thought you said it was binding.... once we said it." She whispered.  
  
Dmitri stepped towards her, his face solemn. If she told him right now that she didn't want to go through with this, she knew he would find her a way out. It wouldn't matter how much it hurt him or what it cost.... he'd find a way for her to stay here. "I would do anything for you." Dmitri whispered reverently.  
  
Kaitlyn smiled through her tears and looked back at her family one more time. Eli was nestled in her mother's arms with her father standing right beside her. Her family and her best friends were all standing right in front of her.... a look of admiration and respect on all of their faces. They believed in her, and just knowing that is what made up her mind.  
  
She grabbed the keys out of his hand, and flashed him a sweet smile. "Don't we have a spaceship to catch?"  
  
He smiled and walked over to the passengers side. Climbing into the seat, he looked over at her family in the yard. "You'll see them again. All of them."  
  
Kate nodded her head and started the ignition. "Yeah... I know."  
  
She backed down the driveway, like so many times before, and onto the quiet road headed for the pod chamber. This ride in the jeep was so much different than her other rides though. This was her final one.  
  
In fact... this was her final hour on Earth. Which reminded her something...  
  
"Don't you wanna take the freeway?" Dmitri asked, confused.  
  
She shook her head, smiling.  
  
"Won't it take longer going through town?"  
  
She continued smiling. "There's just ione/i more thing I wanna do.... before I leave."  
  
TBC in Part 10 (B)...... 


	12. Par Ten (B) - The End

Part Ten (B)  
  
  
"What are we doing ihere/i?" He asked as she pulled him by the arm into the building he knew all too well. West Roswell High.  
  
"iBecause/i... you'll see." She said, practically giggling. "Now, tell me about New Antar. You've been vibing me real good all day about it and I want to know what the heck it is."  
  
Dmitri sighed as she drug him down the hallway. "Ever since my father took control he called it New Antar. Before that Antar had no media system, no organized commitees... nothing. Khivar set up all of that... and more."  
  
"What do you mean by more?" Kate asked over her shoulder.  
  
"Basically New Antar is like Earth." He said with a sigh. "Wars go on in different parts of the planet. There are riots, drugs, famous people with big egos...."  
  
"Wow, it does sound like Earth."  
  
Dmitri nodded his head, then looked around the dark hallways. "They call this breaking and entering, you know."  
  
She stopped him in front of a door and flashed him a secretive smile. "We'll just have to tell the police we're special alien royalty then."  
  
He smiled and shook his head, idly wondering what she was up to. As his eyes wandered upwards though, dread washed over him. "Oh... Kaitlyn I don't think--"  
  
"Shhhh..." She smiled, running her hand over the doorknob to unlock it. She practically had to drag him inside. The room was only lit by the faint reflection of the back up lights. She swept her hand in the air. "The eraser room."  
  
"I know what it is.." Dmitri muttered looking around, trying desperately to block out the images he was getting in his mind. She had been in here before..... with iGabriel/i. "Kate, look--"  
  
She quickly put her fingers of his lips to quiet him. "I know what you're thinking. Believe me, I'm not trying to torture you so just... hear me out, ok?" He nodded his head, so she took a deep breath and continued. "I have a lot of memories from this room. iBad/i memories. Memories about --"  
  
"Gabriel." Dmitri said for her.  
  
"Right." Kate took another deep breath. She was gonna lose her nerve if she didn't just come right out and say it. "I really loved this school. But I decided that I didn't want to leave with those memories... of this room."  
  
"Ok...."  
  
"I wanted to make new ones." She said slowly, trying to gauge his reaction.  
  
He stood there, totally confused. "What --" Suddenly a light bulb went on in his head. Old memories... kissing Gabriel... bad. New memories...... kissing iDmitri/i.... very, ivery/i good.  
  
"You want to..." His deep voice trailed off. She stepped closer to him, their faces only seperated by mere centimeters. ".... with me... here?"  
  
She nodded her head slowly, her lips almost brushing his as she did it. "Very much."  
  
He smirked, bringing his right hand up to stroke her face. "Here goes nothin'..."  
  
"Let's hope nothing explodes..." She muttered and slowly closed the distant between them in a soft, gentle kiss.  
  
As soft and gentle as it was, it sealed their fate. Kate couldn't get herself to pull away from the amazing feeling that was stirring deep inside of her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and felt his hands go around her waist. With each kiss, a million stars exploded in her mind. They still had an hour until they left with Serena anyways....  
  
Awakening complete.  
  
centeriWhen I think back on these times  
And the dreams we left behind  
I'll be glad 'cause I was blessed  
To get to have you in my life   
  
When I think back on these days  
I'll look and see your face  
You were right there for me  
  
In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky  
In my heart there'll always be a place for you, for all my life  
I'll keep a part of you with me  
And everywhere I am there you'll be  
And everywhere I am there you'll be  
  
Well, you showed me how it feels  
To have the sky within my reach  
And I always will remember all the strength you gave to me  
Your love made me make it through  
Oh, I owe so much to you  
You were right there for me  
  
In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky  
In my heart there'll always be a place for you, for all my life  
I'll keep a part of you with me  
And everywhere I am there you'll be  
  
Cause I always saw in you my life, my strength  
And I want to thank you now for all the ways  
You were right there for me  
You were right there for me  
Always  
  
In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky  
In my heart there'll always be a place for you, for all my life  
I'll keep a part of you with me  
And everywhere I am there you'll be  
And everywhere I am there you'll be  
  
There you'll be  
  
  
  
THE END....... or is it??  
  
---------------------  
  
EPILOGUE - 2 YEARS LATER  
  
  
  
"Wake up...." Dmitri mumbled as he nuzzled his wife's ear. He almost hated to get her out of bed, she looked so cute all touseled in the morning. But she had an important meeting in.... 20 minutes.  
  
Kaitlyn groaned and caught him by surprise when she suddenly grabbed his arm and jerked him down on to the bed with her. He had a deep throaty laughter that filled the room and she couldn't help but giggle. Finally Kate pried her eyes open to see his gorgeous face hovering above her.  
  
"Don't look at me like that.." He warned her, placing a trail of kisses down her neck. "Or neither of us will make our appointments today."  
  
She smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist. With a content sigh she closed her eyes. "I don't care...."  
  
She let out an agonized moan when he slowly got up and pulled her up with him.  
  
"I have a spaceship to catch." He told her, going back to the mirror to straighten his tie. "And you have a meeting with the Board of Communications."  
  
Kate sighed and pushed back the covers. Waving a hand over herself, she suddenly appeared in a quaint, snow white spring dress. "Is this appropriate?"  
  
Dmitri turned around and his heart almost stopped beating. It did that every morning when he looked at her. She was too sexy.  
  
"It's a meeting with a lot of men our age..." He told her, a jealous look in his eyes. "Wear something a little more..... imore/i."  
  
This caused a fit of laughter from her and he jerked at his tie again. "Like anyone will even notice I'm ithere/i!" Katie told him, while she walked over to her closet to find something 'suitable' to wear.  
  
"They notice you're there."  
  
"Yeah..." She said, picking out a pair of black pants and a sleeveless, silk red shirt. "But they don't really care."  
  
He walked over to her and waved his hand, changing her into what she was holding. Raising an eyebrow he admired her jokingly. "That's still a little too--"  
  
"Oh istop/i!" She smacked him playfully on the arm. When it came to her, he would always worry about other men. He was starting to act how her dad act around her mom!  
  
His face suddenly took on a serious expression. "They iwill/i care. A lot of people already do. Some people just---"  
  
"Don't fully trust me?" Kaitlyn finished, Dmitri could hear the hurt in her voice. "It's been 2 years...." She turned to the calendar and pointed at it. "It's been 2 years itoday/i, Dmitri! When are they going to trust that we're not like Khivar and Adri?"  
  
Dmitri sighed and shook his head. "I don't know."  
  
Kate sighed and picked up the folder on her desk. She noticed his solemn expression and instantly felt bad. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring the whole mood down --- it's just.."  
  
"You don't have to apologize to me." He whispered, kissing her lightly on the forehead and bringing her into his warm embrace. "We just have to stick it out. Prove to them that we're here for the long haul... you know?"  
  
She nodded her head against his chest and with a sigh she pulled away. "Can I walk you to your space ship?" She asked, batting her eyelashes.  
  
"You can walk me anywhere." He smiled as they walked out of the 'Royal Suite'.  
  
It had been a long two years. When they had first arrived on New Antar, they didn't get the warm reception they thought they would have. And it was all because of Khivar.  
  
Adri had practically brainwashed the entire population into thinking that the prophecy was foretold wrong, and that the hybrids on Earth were as evil as Khivar. Needless to say, when Dmitri and Kaitlyn arrived most of the civilians refused to even aknowledge them.  
  
They appeared before The Poewrs, were proved to be the saviors of Antar in the prophecy, and were crowned King and Queen of New Antar. They had a bonding ceremony 6 months after they arrived, and everyone came for it. Her parents, Popoli, Rosetta, Jade (who is now a big 8 years old), Michael & Maria, Alex & Isabel, Jim & Amy.... and Stan managed to snag a few weeks off at M.I.T. to join the ceremonies.  
  
Magnolia had moved here like she had promised, 2 months after baby Ophelia had been born. She acted as the Second in Command for the King and Queen. Stan still planned on coming in about 4 more years. Her parents visited once every year, and brought Eli with them. He grew so much Kate hardly recognized him each time she saw him.  
  
Katie and Dmitri... they were a match made in heaven. Literally. Yep, everything was going igreat/i.  
  
As for Khivar, they had not seen or spoken to him since the hologram message 2 years ago. Desdemona backed down on the military mobilization in compliance with the Pact. However, when Dmitri and Kaitlyn argued to The Powers that Khivar and Desdemona were married and that the evil ruler was definitely on MI-63, their case was thrown out do to 'inadaquate evidence'. Khivar had gotten away this time.  
  
No one has seen or heard from Gabriel or Adrienne again.  
  
Khivar had tarnished New Antar incase Dmitri and Kaitlyn were to ever come and rule it. The media was constantly spreading rumors of 'secret plans' and 'secret love affairs' about the royal couple. Drugs were a major issue, as was the economy.  
  
And that was why she had a meeting with the Board of Communications. Last week they had raised the price of hologram service by 20%, because a rumor in the media said that the Antarian Royals were going to force all civilians to buy state-of-the-art hologram recievers.  
  
This, of course, was not true. And that is why she had to wake up at 5 o'clock in the morning for a meeting. She desperately wished everyone would trust them to do the right thing..... she needed sleep.  
  
They walked across the palace towards the docking bays and Dmitri slid his keycard through the slot and turned to her. "I'm gonna miss you, today."  
  
"Not as much as I'll miss you." She said, resting her head on his chest. She let his love seep into her and suddenly she felt better about the day ahead.  
  
"I love you." He whispered, before placing a delicate kiss on her lips.  
  
"I love you, too." She muttered back, in a daze. She always saw stars when they kissed.  
  
But that kiss had been twinged with something she couldn't quite place. Before she had a chance to voice her concern though, he waved at her and the door slid shut. Separating them.  
  
Instinctively she started to panic. iLighten up, Kaitlyn!/i She berated herself. iYou'll see him tonight..../i  
  
She held the folder in her hand and walked towards the meeting areas. The palace was so big, and she couldn't remember for the life of her which room number the meeting was in.  
  
Luckily she saw Magnolia outside an office, flirting with one of the Antarian soldiers. Ironically the only foundation on New Antar that respected and supported the Antarian Royalty was the military.  
  
As soon as she came into view, however, the soldier stood in attention. His hand in a salute, his shoulders back. Kaitlyn smiled as she passed by and winked at Magnolia. "At ease, soldier."  
  
Poor guy, he didn't stand a chance against Mags. However, as she walked into the designated room she did not exactly get the royal welcome she had had from the soldier outside.  
  
These were politician type people. They ihated/i Kaitlyn especially, and she had no idea why. "Good morning."  
  
"I see we're speaking in iher/i native language..." A woman whispered to the man sitting beside her, and they both chuckled.  
  
Kate swallowed and sat down at the head of the table formally. She knew how to speak Antarian ever since her awakening... but speaking English reminded her of who she was. These people would just have to learn something about personal identity.  
  
"I would like to get started by addressing the rumor--" Kaitlyn was about to start her usual speech, but was rudely interrupted by a man wearing a particularly ugly green robe.  
  
"It seems to me," The guy said, without acknowledging Kaitlyn. Almost as if she weren't even there. "That the increase in market price is justified."  
  
"Justified?" Kate asked them incredulously, only a few people actually looked at her reaction. "It's insane! We would never imake/i a person buy a piece of equipment! This is a fabricated rumor intent on making the Board of Communications a lot of imoney/i!"  
  
Even her truthful accusation did not register to any of them. The meeting continued as all others had. They talked, she listened. They decided, she ended up over-ruling a few days later. She always won in matters like this.... just not in here. She ended up using her Queen title in the end. And she hated doing that.  
  
She tapped her pen against the table, and idly doodled on a piece of paper. How long was this meeting going to last again?  
  
It was then that it began.  
  
Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom.  
  
It was like a distant thunder. Her eyes fluttered up to look at her glass of water.  
  
Boom.  
  
Ripple.  
  
Boom.  
  
Ripple.  
  
Boom.  
  
Ripple.  
  
Her gaze shifted to the clear wall and she nearly fainted at the sight. An enormous ship, surrounded by thousands of smaller ships, was heading right for them.  
  
Her pen dropped onto the desk, and she heard everyone else gasp. Her mind desperately called out to Dmitri. He was on a iship/i! He was out ithere/i!  
  
She slowly walked over to the window, her eyes now full of fear. She had known this day would come.... and on a day she least expected it. But not today... no not inow/i. Not when she hadn't even gained the respect of her people.  
  
The smaller ships narrowed in on the palace and Kaitlyn whispered brokenly.  
  
"He's back."  
  
  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
Author's Note: Thanks to everyone that read this!!!! I probably won't be writing another sequel, so I guess the rest is up to your imagination. :) I really hope you enjoyed this trilogy! If you want to re-read it I've got it on my website at: http://www.geocities.com/groupiechic319 


End file.
